Love Lost
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. But soon finds himself in the hands of his enemy in his desperate hour. Read more inside: WARNING- Yaoi
1. Love is Lost

**Title: Love Lost**

**Pairing(s): PipitXLink, GhirahimXLink, Eventually GrooseXZelda, CawlinXKarane**

**Rating: M**

**Full Story Line: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. In Link's desperate hour, he finds himself in the arms of his enemy. Ghirahim also confesses that he has an undying love for Link, and this upset Pipit in a way. Now he, Karane and a few choice friends have to rescue Link before he is entranced by Ghirahim's kind ways. But what will become of Karane and Pipit?**

**Chapter 1: Love is Lost**

"Karane got a love letter!?" Pipit exclaimed in horror, Link looked on sadly at his crush and simply nodded. "Well… do you know what her answer is?" Pipit asked to the timid blond, who in return just shrugged.

"She didn't say" Link replied, a tinged of disappointment in his voice. Pipit sighed but nodded, a look of anger on his features. Link knew very well that Pipit liked Karane for a very long time; the only problem was that he himself had fallen in love with the yellow clad knight. "Do you like Karane?" Pipit, for a moment, had a look of shock on his face.

"What?! No of course not! Me and Karane are just friends… just friends" Link knew better then to believe him, his true emotions always shined in his eyes like an open book. He was truly in love with Karane; Link sighed and put on a fake smile.

"I can ask her what her answer is, if you want." Link suggested, Pipit's eyes shined with glee.

"Really? You would do that?" Link nodded. "Great! Thanks Link, you're the best!" His statement made Link blush, but he nodded again and bid his crush a goodbye. As he made his way down the halls of the academy, he stopped by the entrance of the study room. The same place where Cawlin and Karane seemed to be in a seriously discussion, about Cawlin's love letter to her. From what Link could hear, it sounded like Karane was flattered by the letter, which made Cawlin happy. Soon Karane's expression faltered, he then asked what her answer was. But before she could answer in any way, Pipit came running passed Link and over to the duo.

"No Karane! I want you to choose me!... I-I mean, I want you to go out with me!" Karane looked between Pipit and Cawlin, both men waiting for her answer. Link, being a little anxious, hoped and prayed to the goddess that she wouldn't choose Pipit.

"I choose to go out with… Pipit!" She said with haste. Pipit and Cawlin both looked shocked, but Cawlin's looked more horrified while Pipit's was a happy expression.

"Really? You choose me?" Pipit asked, Karane nodded happily.

"What!? No, this can't be happening!" Cawlin cried out as he ran to Groose's room, but the couple paid no mind to him. Link, on the other hand, looked hurt and sad beyond compare. As though he had been stabbed in the heart with his own Master Sword. Pipit turned around to face Link, hand in hand with Karane.

"Link, I must thank you. If you hadn't told me about the love letter and Karane, I would have never realized of how much I loved her" Pipit smiled and hugged the slightly shivering boy, seeming to be on the verge of crying. "Thank you Link" Pipit said, Link had his head down, his bangs covering his features so Pipit wouldn't see his red damp eyes. But he put on the most fakest smiled he could muster for him, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Y-You are welcome Pipit. Anything f-for you" He said with a shake in his voice, Pipit stopped smiling when he saw a single tear slip down the boy's porcelain skin, an expression of confused and concern on the knights face. "Uh… I-I must go now, congrats you two" With that, he turned on his heel and left the room with great haste. Leaving Pipit and Karane in shock and confusion, as Pipit pondered what was troubling his best friend.

Link made his way outside, passing by anyone that acknowledged him on the way. He made his way to the grave yard and sat under the tree, he took off his sword and shield and soon began sobbing into his knees that were pushed up against his chest. After a few minutes he calmed down but was still curled up into a ball, Fi came out moments later.

"Master, I sense a 95% chance of strong evil near us" She calculated, Link sighed not wanting to put up with her at the moment.

"Probably just Chu's Fi, no worries" He muttered into his knees, Fi starred at him for a while, then just disappeared into the sword with no words. Link looked up at the bright sunny skies and squinted, but soon realized something. Chu's never came out during the day! And as soon as he figured this out, something hit him hard upside the head. The last thing he heard was a maniacal and familiar chuckle before everything went black.

**Alright, well I told all of you that I was making a FanFiction Novel, and here you are. I am done with the entire book and am now working on typing it up. Sorry that chapter 1 is so short, but a guarantee it gets longer. I will post this story for now, see how many people like it, then start posting the other chapters.**

**And don't worry, I had someone proof read some of the chapters. She never really made any comments, she said it was just fine and she understood who was talking and who wasn't. So it got me confused as to why people are complaining that they don't know who is talking, but I enjoy all your feedback comments.**

**Also, I am trying some new layouts for writing. My English teacher told me that indenting the parts where someone is talking lets people understand who is talking more often. So don't be alarmed if the layouts change throughout the story, just trying new things.**

**I hope you guys like the first chapter, and please feedback more so I can start typing up the rest of the book and posting it here. Love all of you, please R&R!**


	2. Love, a Dangerous Feeling

**Title: Love Lost**

**Pairing(s): PipitXLink, GhirahimXLink, Eventually GrooseXZelda, CawlinXKarane**

**Rating: M**

**Full Story Line: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. In Link's desperate hour, he finds himself in the arms of his enemy. Ghirahim also confesses that he has an undying love for Link, and this upset Pipit in a way. Now he, Karane and a few choice friends have to rescue Link before he is entranced by Ghirahim's kind ways. But what will become of Karane and Pipit?**

**Chapter 2: Love, A Dangerous Feeling**

"What do you think was up with Link, Pipit? He sure was acting strange back there" Karane mentioned, Pipit and her walked hand in hand out of the academy, talking about the events that just occurred.

"I don't know, it's as if he was sad but also happy for us somehow" Pipit said, Karane looked at him strangely.

"Well, why would that be?" She asked, Pipit shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't know. I just got that vibe from him, you know?" Karane rolled her eyes and giggled at her new boyfriend, sometimes he could be weird. They made their way down the dirt path to the entrance of skyloft, where knights would usually dive off the main platform. Once there, Pipit was too into his conversation that he didn't notice Karane suddenly gasped. She abruptly stopped in her tracks, while Pipit turned and looked towards her confused.

"Is something wrong Karane?" Pipit asked his girlfriend, but Karane stared blankly with her mouth agape, a look between shock, horror and disbelief on her face. She shook her head out of though, pointing to another direction ahead of them.

"Pipit, look!" She exclaimed at him to try and get him to understand, Pipit turned his head to where she was pointing, and instantly regretted it. He saw what looked like a man with cloud white hair covering one of his eyes, carrying Link over his shoulder. Pipit dragged Karane behind a tree to spy on this mysterious man, taking away his best friend. The man chuckled, sending uncomfortable chills down both their spines.

"Soon, Sky Child, it will be just you and me" The man smiled and walked closer to the diving platform, he moved Link so that he was now carrying him bridal style.

"Who is that guy? And what is he doing with Link?" Karane whispered, Pipit shooshed her so he could hear the man. But there wasn't much talking anymore, because a giant black tornado formed a few miles away from Skyloft, similar to the tornado that formed and stole Zelda away a few months back.

"What in Skyloft is this man planning on doing with Link?" Pipit asked to himself, it was soon answered when the man suddenly jumped off the ledge with Link still in his arms. A whistle was heard and Link's loftwing flew under the two and carried them away towards the tornado. Pipit gasped and sprinted towards the diving board, Karane yelling out to him from behind. He jumped off the ledge and called for his Loftwing as well. As soon as he landed on the bird's back, they were off flying towards the mysterious man. Pipit being as determined as he was, didn't notice Karane pulling up next to him on her Loftwing.

"So, what's the plan?" Karane yelled over the wind with a smiled on her face, Pipit stared at her with shock.

"Karane? What are you doing?" He asked, Karane smirked at her boyfriend.

"What? I'm a knight of Skyloft too you know, I have the right to save the day as much as you do!" Pipit was a little taken back at first from her demand, but smiled none the less. He turned back to Link's Loftwing, now wondering how this man could control his bird so easily, only the owners could do such a thing. "So then…" Karane started "What's our plan here?" She asked once again. Pipit thought for a moment, but he also had to think fast for they were nearing the tornado quickly, Pipit sighed.

"I'm not really sure Karane, I don't even know what this guy plans on doing with Link" Pipit replied, a few moments passed between the two, as they tried to figure out the plans of attack ehy should do. But they were too late. The man stood up on Link's Loftwing, still holding the teen in his arms, and faced the tornado that was now a few feet away from them. He turned his head and spotted the couple on their Loftwings, now coming towards him. Pipit saw the man smirk at him, but he turned his head and tenderly kissed Link on the forehead. Pipit was taken aback by his actions, but didn't get much longer to think. The man turned around, still smiling, and faced the tornado in front of him. Pipit gasped when he did a front flip off Link's Loftwing, and dived into the tornado.

"NO!" Both Karane and Pipit yelled after him, in unison. Pipit made a mad dash to the tornado, with Karane close behind him. He had no choice but to jump in after them, hopefully Karane would understand. He flew up next to the tornado and looked down; he could barely see the man in all the black fog. Taking a deep breath, he flew up next to Karane and instantly held her hand.

"Come on!" He yelled over the wind, she stared at him confused.

"What do you-"She didn't get time to finish, when suddenly Pipit jumped off into the tornado with Karane. "What in the world were you thinking?!" She yelled at her boyfriend.

"I was thinking, I am not letting this man kidnap my best friend. No matter what I need to do, no matter how big the risk is, I won't let anyone take him away from me." Pipit said, Karane looked at him for a while, pondering all of the things he said about Link. She turned her head back, to focus on the mission at hand, as they made it to the end of the black tornado. The two were instantly taken back by the beauty in front of them. They saw bright blue skies, trees that stretch forever, and even a huge water fall. It was just all so beautiful for them, as they came closer and closer to the ground below. As soon as they got close enough to the ground, they pulled out their sailcothe's and landed swiftly on the dirt ground.

"Where are we?" Karane asked in awe, Pipit smiled but shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's magnificent" Pipit said, Karane nodded in agreement. She glanced down and noticed a cliff that seemed to spiral, until it came to the bottom.

"Where did Link go? I thought we were right behind him" Karane asked, Pipit looked around as well, but found nothing. He turned around behind them, double doors made out of stone led into a castle like entrance, making Pipit suspicious.

"Maybe they're in there" Pipit mentioned, Karane turned to see what he was looking at and nodded, the two walked up and pushed open the doors. The place was covered with plants and vines and looked like it had been here for thousands of years, with cracks and broken stones on the walls. Ahead of them was an old woman in the only shining light in the entire place, doing nothing but meditating, not even paying mind to the two walking up to her.

"Um… excuse me?" Karane asked in a gentle voice, the old lady lifted her head up and stared at them for a moment.

"Ah, humans. We haven't had humans around here often since Link and Zelda came by, might I ask if you be friends of them?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes we are ma'am" Karane said.

"And what can I do to assist you two?" The old lady asked, standing up in front of them now with her long braid dangling from her head.

"Ma'am, I am Pipit and this here is Karane, we are official knights of Skyloft. We come here to rescue Link, for he has been kidnapped by a mysterious man and followed him here. The only problem is we do not know where they are, we lost them on the way down" Pipit finished his introduction and explanation, as Karane smiled at how heroic he sounded.

"Well don't you sound very professional, Pipit" The old lady commented, Pipit blushed slightly. "Do you know this mysterious man who kidnapped him?" She asked.

"We do not know his name ma'am" Pipit said, she nodded.

"Well what does he look like?" She asked in a follow up question, Karane answered.

"He has a pale white complexion, has white hair and his bangs cover one of his eyes. He wears all white, and has a red cape, from what I saw." Karane finished and the lady just stared at them a moment, then suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, surprising the two greatly.

"Well that is definitely no mysterious man for me, that's certain" She said, Karane and Pipit stared at her awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Karane asked, the lady chuckled and walked passed them and to the door they previously entered.

"Follow me" She said simply, Pipit and Karane exchanged glances but followed none the less. Once they were outside, the lady started walking down the spiral hill. She turned to see the two had stopped, and were rather confused. "Don't worry you two; we are just heading down to the bottom is all." She reassured, Pipit nodded and followed as well as Karane. It took a little while longer than expected, but when they did make it down to the bottom, she stopped. "Ghirahim! Ghirahim, come out right now! We need to talk!" The lady yelled out, nothing happened for a moment. But suddenly a flurry of diamonds swirled around the center of the cliff, forming something. A few seconds later, a snap of the fingers were heard and the man that kidnapped Link appeared in front of them, Pipit and Karane gasped. The man, supposedly named Ghirahim, placed his hands on his hips.

"What is it, Impa? I am kind of busy at the moment" Ghirahim said, Impa chuckled but nodded.

"Nice to see you too, Ghirahim. And do not fret, this will only take a moment" Impa said, Ghirahim nodded for her to go on. "These two have claimed you kidnapped their friend, Link. Have you?" She asked, Ghirahim glared and Pipit and Karane.

"I did no such thing" Ghirahim exclaimed with a smirk.

"Bull shit! I saw you take him away!" Pipit yelled at him, surprising both Impa and Karane.

"Do you have any proof?" Ghirahim asked with a wider smirk as well as crossing his arms, Pipit growled at him.

"Ghirahim!" Impa barked at him. "Do not mess with us, dear" Ghirahim sighed and glared at Impa, knowing quite well that she had more power than himself in this situation.

"Fine, so what if I took him? You can't have him back anyway" Ghirahim stated, Pipit glared at him.

"And why is that?" He asked sternly, Ghirahim glared back at the teen.

"Because I love him" Ghirahim states simply, Karane and Pipit gasped. "You can never have him back, he is the only one that understands me more than anyone, and I am not letting people like you ruin it for me!" He yelled at the end, Ghirahim sighed and calmed down slightly, taking small steps towards them. "Besides, from what I heard, Link doesn't even want to hang around you two anymore" He chuckled.

"And how do you suppose that?" Karane asked with a glare.

"Hey, his words not mine" Ghirahim claimed, Karane stared at him. "You two are so naïve, so in love with each other that you didn't think of the consequences of others" Pipit crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, Ghirahim chuckled.

"Well let's go down memory lane, shall we? You, my girl, broke that boys heart by rejecting his love letter and going out with Mr. Yellow Skirt over here" He said, Karane suddenly felt guilty but Pipit glared at him and held her hand.

"That's none of your business-"Ghirahim stopped him mid sentence.

"Oh but it is my dear, because this is where Link comes in" Ghirahim started taking strides towards them. "Since you were so determined to get to the girl, you didn't realize Link was trying just as hard to get to you" Pipit stared at him in confusion, Ghirahim stopped and laughed at the confused knight. "you really don't get it do you?" Pipit took a step back "Kid, Link is in love with you" Pipit's eyes widened and he gasped in shock.

"…W-What?" Pipit muttered in disbelief, Ghirahim laughed harder at him.

"But you blew it, while you were playing lovey dovey with her," Ghirahim motioned to Karane, who was still frozen in shock. "Link was sitting in the drave yard, crying his little blue eyes out over you" Ghirahim smirked.

"Link… was crying?" Pipit asked, feeling guilt and sympathy.

"Like a five year old girl who just got her candy stolen from her" Ghirahim joked, Karane clenched her teeth in anger.

"Give Link back to us!" She demanded, Ghirahim rolled his eyes.

"And what? Have you two cause further pain to him? I think not. I got him out of the hell hole he calls home…" Ghirahim clenched his fists in anger, the ground started to shake under their feet. "And I am NOT sending him back!" He yelled at them, he turned around with his back facing them. "You are not going to get him back, he is mine now. I have hidden him some place you will never find him…" He turned his head to look at them, his back still facing them, and glared at the trio. "And I suggest you don't try and find us…" He turned his head back around, staring straight forward now. "Because you'll never see him again" He lifted his right arm and snapped his fingers, instantly vanishing into a flurry of diamonds.

"Wait!" Karane yelled with an arm outstretched, but it was too late, Ghirahim was gone. She sighed and turned back to Pipit, he was still frozen in shock from what he had heard. "Pipit, hun, are you alright?" Karane asked, she stepped up to him.

'H-He… He said Link was in love with me… is this true?" Pipit asked himself, Impa stepped up.

"He is just shocked right now is all-"Pipit cut her off in haste.

"Shocked!? More like horrified. All these years of knowing Link, and I had no idea he was in love with me" Pipit sighed "This is all my fault, I feel most responsible for this" Karane held his hand.

"Pipit this is not your fault, you didn't even know." She tried to reassure him, Pipit turned to his girlfriend sadly.

"That's the point though, Karane. I didn't know" Pipit let go of her and turned around and started walking up the hill, Impa and Karane exchanged worried looks then started following him back to the grounds above.

**WOO, chapter 2 done. Obviously longer then chapter 1, but it still felt short at the same time. For an explanation on things, this book takes place a few months after Link saved Zelda. I didn't like the fact that Fi, Impa and the Goddess Statue had to go at the end (Spoiler alert) So I brought them back. The Goddess statue is still up in Skyloft, the spiraling hill is still there, Impa and Fi are also there as well and so is Ghirahim. Just to let you know. **

**I am posting Chapter 2 now because chapter 1 was just so short, I will probably do chapter 3 sometimes tomorrow or the next day. Somehow between all my art that I am working on, as well as that other fanFiction people want me to finish. Which I am working on it, just not as hard as I was working on this. **

**Also, if you want to see some art of mine, because I do have a couple previews on there of this book as well, you can check out my deviantart page: Link-Lover17. Or just go here: And if the link doesn't work, because sometimes stuff like this do not show up on here, just message me in Private Message and I will send the link there.**

**Anyway, thanks for the review so far, will be posting at least (Hopefully) the next chapter each day as can. Love all of you, and keep up with the R&R!**


	3. The Memories

**Title: Love Lost**

**Pairing(s): PipitXLink, GhirahimXLink, Eventually GrooseXZelda, CawlinXKarane**

**Rating: M**

**Full Story Line: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. In Link's desperate hour, he finds himself in the arms of his enemy. Ghirahim also confesses that he has an undying love for Link, and this upset Pipit in a way. Now he, Karane and a few choice friends have to rescue Link before he is entranced by Ghirahim's kind ways. But what will become of Karane and Pipit?**

**Chapter 3: The Memories**

Ghirahim flashed back to his castle, or more like the first dungeon he and Link eve met in. He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, sliding it down to pinch the bridge of his nose. These humans were making him more and more irritable, every time he had a brilliant plan they just had to ruin it somehow. Ghirahim made his way to the doors and opened it, passing by his many minions and Bokoblins in the hallways. He ended up in the center room of the dungeon, deciding to take a short cut to the Sky Child. He stood in the center of the tall room, after entering, and snapped his fingers. He arrived on the top floor in just seconds, sighing once again as the diamonds around him disappeared. A door to his right had the triforce symbol on the front, the double door being huge and tall, maybe about ten feet. The symbol on the front glowed brightly, than dimmed, doing the same thing over and over. This showed that Link, or anyone else for that matter, was still inside the room, making Ghirahim happy that the teen did not leave. Memories of him and Link earlier that day flooded into his head.

**Flash Back:**** (Ghirahim's POV)**

I entered into the Dungeon happy as could be, I didn't even care that the Bokoblins stared at me funny for carrying the Hero of Time in my arms down the hall. One of my plans was now in go, and I didn't care what people say or think about it. Ever since Demise was killed, and Impa took me in as her underling, I still felt as if there was a void missing and needed to be filled. And now I have seemed to have filled that void, once and for all. I stepped in front of a large door that basically led into my room; I cast a spell on it earlier that has the triforce symbol on the front. It would bright shine then dim, signaling to me that someone was inside. Right now it just stays dim. I snap my fingers, or at least try to since I am still carrying this child, and the door slowly opens. This room doesn't feel like a dungeon any longer, ever since I added carpeting and windows, it seems more at home now. The red carpets was a nice touch, it shines brightly when the sun seeps in through the windows. A single king sized royal bed lay just to the left of the room, perfect for us two. I Half smile and smirk as I walk up to the bed, setting Link on the dark red bed spread and comforter. I look over his sleeping figure; he is so beautiful and so pure. I don't see why that Pipit guy just ignored him like that, who would ever want to ignore this Sky Child? But first things first, he probably wouldn't be that comfortable in his knight suit. This idea put a full smirk on my face.  
I sat on the edge of the bed and take off his belt, I could just snap my finger and the clothes would vanish, but what's the fun in that? I take my time; next I remove his tunic which reveals chain mail underneath. Explain to me, why do Knights have to wear so much gear? After I struggle with that, I remove his boots, socks and hat. All that was left was the under shirt and pants, this should be the fun part for me. I reach down and start to untie the strings to his shirt, but I guess I was too into the moment to notice that he had woken up. His hand grabbed my wrist and I look up, a mix of emotions on his face like confusion, shocked and a little scared. His breathing was a little staggered, kind of panting as he looked into my eyes for answers. I sigh and open my mouth to explain what was going on, but he beat me to it.

"I-I thought you were dead" He whispered still shocked, I glare at him slightly.

"I most certainly am not, Sky Child. I was merely sent to Faron Woods after you defeated Demis, he no longer needed me and I was set free. Impa brought me in as her own though, so I live in this dungeon, sort of like my house you could say." I explained, Link took a deep breath and nodded, slowly letting go of my hands.

"But… why am I here?" He asked and I knew this question wasn't going to be easy to answer, I swallow the lump in my throat and begin.

"Look, after you killed Demise and I was set free, I really had nothing else in my life anymore. I mean, sure Impa took me in, and that was very kind of her. But there was still that empty piece in the puzzle, the one thing that would truly make me happy" I looked into Link's eyes, he sat up slowly and waited for more. "That missing piece was you, sky child. Ever since I met you, something just sparked inside me, a feeling I have not experience before. I let it go at first, but the more and more we kept meeting each other, that feeling never left me. I wanted to be by your side so much that it was killing me inside, but Demise was furious about it and told me I had a mission to kill you and that I could not mess up. That's why I always tease you, as sort of a decoy to get closer to you." I looked up to see him staring at me with pity and concern in his eyes, I quickly went on. "I saw how your crush on Pipit left you broken hearted today, and I had to do something. So when you were crying in the graveyard, I took the hilt of your sword and knocked you out with it. You looked so miserable and hurt, I had to get you out of there, so I-"

"So you kidnapped me" He finished my sentence with an audible whisper, I sighed and nodded, waiting for him to yell at me. "You… kidnapped me because…" He paused. "Because you love me?" I nodded again, not making eye contact with him. I knew he didn't have his sword, but he could still try and kill me in some way possible, he was smart like that. But the strange thing was, the yelling never came, nor did he start fighting or protesting. Instead, I felt a pair of soft lips press against my cheek. My head turned to him, and he was smiling. "I am flattered Ghirahim, I really am, and I think it is sweet how you care for me to do something as rash as to kidnap me. Although I did not enjoy being hit in the head." He giggled at me and I smiled. "I was heartbroken, and it might take me a while to recover. But if you can show me, in due time, how much you love me. I will consider your feelings back." He leaned in and hugged me, sending a shiver down my spine. I hugged him back with a smile, he let go and sighed, crisscrossing his legs as he sat up straight. "Pipit, I am so mad and hurt right now that I wouldn't care if I never saw him and Karane again, let alone hang out with them." He crossed his arms and pouted, so cute! I smiled and chuckle at him, soon turning into a laughing fit. He stared at me, than glared. "What is so funny?" My laughter's faded into giggles, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing like that! I was just laughing because, you're really adorable Sky Child" I commented, Link rolled his eyes at me.

"One: I am flattered that you think I am cute, and two: could you stop calling me that? It is getting annoying" He mentioned, I chuckled.

"Well, what would you like me to call you then?" I asked, he blinked at me and laughed slightly.

"Link, of course! You know, my birth name? And not Sky Child" He stated, I smiled and held his hand.

"Alright then, Link." He blushed, but squeezed my hand, I squeezed back to return my affection. The moment didn't last long though; I could hear Impa calling me from Faron Woods in my head. Kind of like telepathy. I sighed and stood up still holding his precious hand, he looked at me confused and I just smiled. "I have to go for now, I am needed somewhere important." I kissed his hand and he blushed, letting go of his hand moments later to head to the door. I stopped and turn around to face him. "There are fresh clothes you can borrow in my closet over there, feel free to take some. They may not fit completely, but they will have to do for now." He nods and I turn back around, leaving my love in the room, so I can go deal with Impa.

**End Flash Back:**** (Normal POV)**

Ghirahim smiled slightly and opened the doors, heading inside as the doors closed behind him. He stared in front of him, there was Link reading a book on his bed, in a red Kimono.

"Wow, I had forgotten I ever had that thing" Ghirahim spoke up, Link jumped slightly, not realizing the other's presence in the room.

"O-Oh, yeah. Nothing really looked all that…comfortable in your wardrobe. So I dug in the back and found this." Link shrugged and blushed, Ghirahim chuckled at his shyness.

"Yeah, I suppose spandex suits aren't your thing, and probably not the most comfortable of outfits in the world." He joked, walking over to his bed and snapping his fingers, removing his gloves, boots and cape. He climbs under the covers with him, keeping his distance for safety reasons. He could see him blush from the corner of his eye, he chuckled and held his hand under the covers. "Don't worry, I am not going to try anything, unless you were willing to let me" Ghirahim joked again, Link shot him a glare. Ghirahim chuckled at him, amused by his behavior. Link sighed and settled under the covers, laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, still holding the other's hand. A moment of silence came between them, Ghirahim stared at the child and wondered what he should do. Link peered open his eyes, sensing Ghirahim was staring at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me?" Link asked, Ghirahim sighed.

"I must ask Link… do you still love that Knight that hurt you?" Link's eyes widened slight in surprise, he sat up and looked down onto his lap.

"Truthfully, I still am. I always have loved him, from the day we met till now. And for a while I thought he might have liked me back, but… I guess it wasn't meant to be for us." Ghirahim stared at his own lap as well, another awkward silence came again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Ghirahim apologized, Link turned to face him and smiled, adding a snicker.

"I think that is the first time I have ever heard you say sorry, and actually meant it" Ghirahim blushed and Link laughed at his bashfulness. "And it's alright, I have learned now that if the Goddess does not want us together, then that is how it is supposed to be" Ghirahim smiled and nodded at his conclusion. "Plus, it is very nice here. And you have been treating me with the most respect I have gotten in a while, I appreciate it" Link squeezed his hand and smiled, creating another blush on the demons cheeks.

"Ahem, well I suppose we should head off to sleep now, it's getting late" Ghirahim coughed, Link nodded and they both lie down onto the bed. They faced each other for a while just staring into one another's eyes, as if sending silent messages to the other. Ghirahim brought his hand up and brushed Link's bangs out of his face, as Link closed his eyes from the sweet contact of skin on his. "Goodnight, Sky Child" Link smiled and rolled his eyes at his nick name,

"Goodnight Ghirahim" Link said, he tenderly kissed the Demon Lord's cheek and cuddled his head into the other's chest, sighing as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ghirahim, still a little shocked, wrapped his arms around the Hero and nuzzled his face in his dirty blond locks. Giving him a kiss on the head, he too drifted off to sleep after snapping his fingers to turn off the lights.

**YAY, chapter 3 typed up for you guys. This one is shorter then Chapter 2, but I enjoyed typing this up. A bit of GhiraLink fluffiness for all! This was so cute to write up in the book, it was just so adorable to write Ghirahim so flustered around Link. There will be PipitLink in further chapters of course; I wouldn't not put them in there. They are my favorite couple!**

**Also, I want to thank all of you for reviewing so much on this. I love getting all these feedback messages. I am always on the computer, so when I was on yesterday and getting these little pop up messages in my Yahoo email, I kept freaking out. I think I lost count at one point at how many people faved it and commented, I just gave up cuz I was so tired.**

**Also, as a sneak peek sort of thing. Telling all of you already that I am starting a second book, I don't know how long it will take for that one, but I know it took a long time just to finished this book. I Think one of my friends mentioned something one time about how I was working on this book all year, and when was I going to finish it. So I don't know if it will take that long again or not, I know I do get writers block constantly, so just bear with me here.**

**These days I am also a bit busy with things, so don't be shocked if the stories get delayed. My birthday is coming up soon and I am planning stuff for that, as well as my other friend birthday which is right before mine. It is going to be super fun! For my B-Day me and my friends as well as my family are heading up to Seattle's China Town for a day, and my mom's friend (Who is an expert cake maker) Is making me a Princess Zelda cake, I am excited to see it. And for my friend's birthday, she is having a ball gown party beforehand, then we are all heading to the mall in costumes. Hopefully I get my Miku wig before that (Probably not since it is imported from Japan) But I might go as Hatsune Miku then. And if not Miku, probably go as Link.**

**Anyway, sorry for that rambling, just a warning is all. Love all of you for loving and reviewing and faving my book so far, makes me feel more confident than usual and that is good. Keep up with the R&R.**

**Preview pics and Art I have made on my account in DeviantART: **** (And again, if you cannot get the Link on here, because of . Then just message me. I have not checked the other chapter yet to see if the other one showed up, but just go ahead and ask me if you would like to know) Also if it helps, my name is Link-Lover17 on DeviantART.**


	4. Heroes Come In Packs

**Title: Love Lost**

**Pairing(s): PipitXLink, GhirahimXLink, Eventually GrooseXZelda, CawlinXKarane**

**Rating: M**

**Full Story Line: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. In Link's desperate hour, he finds himself in the arms of his enemy. Ghirahim also confesses that he has an undying love for Link, and this upset Pipit in a way. Now he, Karane and a few choice friends have to rescue Link before he is entranced by Ghirahim's kind ways. But what will become of Karane and Pipit?**

**Chapter 4: Heroes Come in Packs**

Back at Faron Woods, Pipit stomped furiously down the dirt path with Karane in tow, yelling at him to stop and talk to her. But Pipit couldn't, he wanted to run away, far away from all of his troubles. He found out that Link, his best friend since he can't remember when, has loved him for all these years. He thought of this morning, oh how it must have hurt Link to see him and Karane become and official couple. He stopped near a tree, when he was sure he lost Karane, and sat against it with a huge sigh of exhaustion. He felt the need to cry, but he was too angry and confused that no tears dared to drain from his eyes. Sighing again as he shook his head, how could he not see this before? He was Link's best friend for Goddess's sake! He should have known Link was gay, let alone liked him. Looking back now on all the times he tried to set Link up with a girl, Link would always deny the offers for blind dates. It all made sense now, and he just couldn't see it before. Pipit groaned and rested his head in his knees. Soon the Kikwi Elder Bucha came by and sat next to Pipit, scaring the wits out of him. Pipit and Bucha just stared at each other for a while, not really sure what to say.

"I sense you are in distress, Pipit-kwee" Bucha said, Pipit's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know my name?" He asked, Bucha chuckled.

"Oh, Link-kwee has told me all about you-koo!" Bucha said, Pipit blushed.

"Link… talked about me?" Pipit asked, Bucha nodded and smiled. "What did he say exactly?"

"He said that you were an amazing person-kwee. He said that he cares most about you more then anyone else- kew kwee" Pipit sighed, he was afraid he might say that. "You did not answer my first question-kew" Bucha spoke up, Pipit stared at him a while, realizing he did not answer his question, he sighed.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, certain things that just surprised me is all" Pipit replied, Bucha shifted a little and held his hands together to signify that he was all ears. Pipit smiled and chuckled, so he began. "Well mainly I am stress because, just this morning, Link had been kidnapped by a man named Ghirahim" Bucha gasped.

"Oh no, is Link-kwee alright?" Bucha asked worriedly, Pipit smiled.

"Yeah, he's alright. I met Ghirahim just a few ago and he said he was treating him 'with the best he can give him'" Pipit mocked Ghirahim, Bucha smiled and nodded in relief. "The part that I am surprised about is, I found out that Link was in love with me" Bucha smiled widely.

"Well that is supposed to be a good thing-koo kwee" He said.

"Yeah, but the problem was that I didn't know until now. Therefore I asked out Karane, who I am dating now, just this morning as well. To top it off, Ghirahim is in love with Link and now it's one big mess of love" Bucha nodded at Pipit's explanation, understanding what he was going through somehow.

"Do you love Link-kwee back?" Bucha asked with a smirk, Pipit stayed silent a moment, contemplating what he had just asked him.

"I-I don't really know… I think I might. But at the same time, I love Karane as well." Pipit sighed sadly. "I just don't know what to do now" Pipit groaned.

"Well, I would suggest we go and rescue our friend first before anything" A voice said from behind, Pipit turned to see Karane walking towards them, he stood up and faced her.

"Karane! D-Did you hear all of that just now?" Pipit blushed and asked worriedly, Karane smiled slightly,

"Yeah, I did" She claimed.

"I am so sorry Karane-"Karane giggled and took Pipit's hand in hers, before he started rambling his apologies just yet.

""It's ok Pipit, don't worry. I kind of figured you might have feelings for Link, the way that you talked about him, looked at him, how willing you are to sacrifice yourself for him" Karane listed off, Pipit blushed madly even though it was all true.

"So you're not mad?" He asked, Karane shook her head.

"Of course not, obviously you need some times to think about things. And I'm alright with that, to tell you the truth, I had to think a while too about what Ghirahim said. So this will be good for the both of us, you'll see Pipit." Karane reassured, Pipit smiled and nodded.

"So we will take a break and think about it, while in the mean time we work on rescuing Link. That is what the main issue is right now" Pipit said, Karane nodded.

"How about we stay here tonight, it's getting late and you know Loftwings don't like to fly at night" Karane suggested, Pipit laughed and nodded.

"Oh joy-kwee! I am sure the sealed grounds will be a wonderful place to stay-koo. Plus I am certain Groose won't mind making a place for you two to sleep-koo kwee" Bucha said, both Pipit and Karane blinked.

"Groose!?" They exclaimed at the same time, surprising Bucha a little. Later that night, Pipit and Karane bid their goodbye's to the elder and headed tot eh sealed grounds. Once inside, Pipit looked ahead to see Groose picking some fruit from a lonesome tree and placing them in a basket, Pipit grabbing Karane's hand and headed towards him.

"Hey, Groose!" Pipit exclaimed as they walked up, Groose turned and smiled at them. He placed the basket of fruit on the ground, and started walking up to the two.

"Wow, hey guys. What in the name of the goddess are you two doing here?" Groose asked, Pipit and Karane exchanged glances.

"It's kind of a long story" Karane said sheepishly knowing quite well he would't enjoy the news, Groose crossed his arms and smirked.

"I got the time" Groose said, Karane sighed and looked at Pipit who nodded and decided to tell the story to Groose himself. He told Groose everything, up to the point of this morning when he asked Karane out, down to the point of Link's kidnapping, and then finishing it off of how they had gotten to Faron Woods. When he was finished, Groose put his hands on his hips, a look of shock on his face. "Wow, so Link was kidnapped by the creeper guy? Well is he ok?" He asked, Pipit nodded.

"Yes, Ghirahim said he was treating him well" Pipit said, Groose sighed.

"Good" He replied. "How is Zelda back home?" He asked.

"She's good, resting right now. But we haven't told her about this yet, we can't even get home right now" Karane said, Groose looked outside to see nothing but darkness, he nodded.

"Right, so you guys need to stay here for the night. Lucky for you, I made a guest bedroom when I moves in here. Just in case anyone ever wanted to stay the night down here." Groose said, Pipit and Karane smiled and followed Groose down the aisle and past his room to another room that read 'Guest Bedroom'.

"We had no idea you lived here Groose, Link told us you were on the surface, but he didn't tell us where." Pipit said, Groose chuckled at them.

"Yup, been staying here and taking care of granny. I found that I was pretty useful when it comes to building gadgets and other things, so I built some rooms and houses around here for the natives." Groose finished, Pipit smiled at him proudly.

"That's amazing Groose, I am glad you stopped teasing Link and became friends with him after so long" Pipit complimented, Karane nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

"Well, ya know" Groose said sheepishly, he laughed nervously while the other two laughed at his shyness. "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys here for the night. I still need to get some fruit from that tree, if you need anything just holler!" With that said, Groose left in the other direction. The two stepped into the room, and were surprised to see that the room was not that shabby. The walls were colored of a light blue, there was a wardrobe, a dresser, a bathroom, and two beds with sheet the shade of green. They stopped onto the wooden tiled floor, just looking around in awe. After a few seconds, Pipit placed his hands on his hips.

"I think I am going to like it here" He mentioned, Karane giggled next to him.

The next morning turned out to be bright and sunny, as always. But Pipit and Karane didn't care about that right now, they plan to go back to Skyloft and inform Zelda about what has happened to Link. Once the two had told Impa and Groose that they would be back, they headed to the nearest bird statue. The strong wind blew them up and passed the clouds; they called to their loftwings and flew towards Skyloft.

"Aw man!" Pipit exclaimed suddenly, Karane jumped a little and looked towards Pipit's way.

"What's wrong?" She asked over the wind blowing passed her, Pipit groaned and face palmed.

"I just realized that I left my mother last night all alone, I didn't even bother to tell her where we were going." He explained and Karane just rolled her eyes, Pipit really needed to stop worrying about his mother sometimes.

"It's not a big deal, Pipit. Once you explain the situation-"

"No Karane you don't understand, we were gone all night and yesterday. By now she has already reported us missing." Pipit said, Karane's eyes widened.

"Oh" She said simply, understanding the situation now. "Well come on then, I'll go find Zelda and tell her everything. You go find your mother and calm her down" Pipit nodded, they urged on their loftwings and headed full speed to their home. They were now over the entrance of Skyloft, pulling out their sail clothes as they jumped off their loftwings and landed on the ground.

"Alright, you find Zelda and I'll find my mother" Pipit said, Karane nodded and they separated in different directions. Karane ran into the academy with great speed, ignoring people who looked at her oddly, and ran up the stairs. She got to Zelda's room and started knocking on the door, yelling out for her best friend.

"Zelda! Zelda open up, it's urgent. I need your help!" She kept yelling until the door suddenly opened, Zelda's eyes widened.

"Karane?! Where were you yesterday? Everyone was so worried. And where is Pipit? Wasn't he missing too?" Zelda asked over and over, Karane sighed in frustration.

"Alright, alright fine I'll answer." She said finally. "I was with Pipit on the surface yesterday, and I understand everyone was worried. Pipit is at his mother's house explaining everything that happened, that I need to tell you as well. So if you could, just shut it for a few minutes while I explain." She finished and stared at Zelda, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um… ok?" Zelda said, Karane nodded and started.

"Ok, so I don't know if you know this guy. But he is names Ghirahim, and he kidnapped Link yesterday." Karane said, Zelda's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my goddess, i-is he alright?" She asked in concern, as if she was an older sister worrying for her younger brother.

"He's fine; we actually met Ghirahim on the surface. He claims he is giving himt he best care he can give" She said, Zelda half sighed in relief. Knowing Ghirahim from her own personal experience, she couldn't trust him. But he seemed to be very interested in Link from the last she saw him, so she would expect he would treat him well.

"That's good; he is pretty in love with Link. He knows better than to mess with Link in some way." Zelda replied. "So then, what's the problem? Link should be safe with him"

"I know, but he confessed to Pipit that Link was in love with him. Now all Pipit wants to do is talk to Link and sort things out, but with Ghirahim in the way he can't. And to top it off, we have no idea where they could be, Ghirahim hid him somewhere as well as himself." Karane said in worrisome, Zelda smiled reassuringly at her.

"I see, and now you want my help to find them?" She asked, Karane nodded.

"Could you?" Karane asked shyly, Zelda's smile widened.

"Of course, anything to help my friends" She claimed, Karane sighed in relief.

"But I think I might stay, I have some things I need to take care of here" Karane said, as she shyly played with her thumbs to hide her emotions, but Zelda saw and smirked letting out a small giggle.

"Sure thing, I'll just go with Pipit" Zelda replied, Karane nodded thankfully.

"He should either be at his house, or out in the plaza" Karane suggested, Zelda nodded and thanked her, heading over to the top floor exit to go find Pipit outside. She made her way to the stairs under the goddess statue and around the Bazaar, walking down the stairs that led to the plaza. She found Pipit standing in the center with his arms crossed, as if waiting for someone impatiently. Zelda rolled her eyes at him, walking over to end his misery.

"Well, Mr. Hero, looks like I'm your new traveling buddy now" Zelda chirped up behind Pipit, he jumped slightly and turned to see her and chuckled.

"What happened to Karane?" He asked.

"She had some things she has to do here, so she will not be joining you today" Zelda stated with a smirk, Pipit rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, let's take off!" Pipit exclaimed, Zelda laughed and ran with him to the dashing board and into the sky. They called their Loftwings and made their way to the green light, leading into Faron Woods.

"By the way…" Zelda called over the wind. "What did your mother think about the situation?" She asked, Pipit chuckled.

"She was alright with it, she kept calling me a hero for trying so hard to rescue Link" He finished, Zelda snickered.

"Well it's because you love him so much" She mentioned with a smirk, Pipit blushed at her comment.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, Zelda rose an eyebrow in questioning at him.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well, aren't you in love with Link?" Pipit asked expecting a yes, Zelda burst out laughing, which made him jump slightly.

"I'm not in love with him, he's like my little brother." She stated through fits of giggles, Pipit sighed.

"I need to get out more" He said with a sweat drop, Zelda smiled. "Then, who do you like?" Pipit asked curiously, Zelda thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, not so sure. Probably Groose if anything-"

"Groose!? Seriously?" Pipit asked in shock, Zelda glared at him with a smirk.

"Hey, he is a nice man. He has changed so much in the past few months or so" Zelda said in defense to the red-head.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" Pipit admitted, the two were over the portal by now, being lost in their conversation and all.

"Alright, let's jump!" Zelda cried out happily as she dropped off of her Loftwing, Pipit chuckled and followed after her. They glided down for a while, making sure they aimed towards the sealed grounds. They pulled out their sail clothes and landed at the entrance to the temple, Pipit took a moment and then smirked.

"Your true love awaits you" He said, opening the door for her. She narrowed her eyes at him and punched him in the side, making him laugh.

"Shut up!" She protested with a giggle, they both stepped into the temple. Soon met with Impa, and Groose. You could visibly see Groose tense up when he saw Zelda, he ran his hand over his Pompadour and smiled at her.

"H-Hey Zelda, it's good to see you again" Groose greeted her shyly, Zelda giggled at him.

"Hello Groose, it's wonderful to see you as well" She said, giving him a flirtatious smile. Groose sighed and stared dreamily at her, smoke coming from his nostrils just like he always did in Zelda's presence. Pipit, who was standing behind them, smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Hello Zelda, how can I help you today?" Impa asked, Zelda stepped up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Impa, I just came here with Pipit so we can work together to find Link. The reason we came here, was to ask if you had any idea of where they might be?" Zelda finished, Impa nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I do indeed know where Ghirahim lives. If he is there, most likely you will find Link in there as well." She said, Pipit smiled.

"Great, so where does he live?" He asked.

"He lives in the temple not too far from here, it is just towards the end of Faron Woods" Pipit nodded at her directions.

"Let's go then!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly, they were about to leave until Groose stopped them.

"Wait! I'll come with you guys!" Groose said stepping up to them, Zelda turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked, Groose scratched the nape of his neck nervously.

"W-Well you know, for like protection for you. Just in case" He said shyly, Zelda smiled.

"Before you go…" Impa said, she walked up to Pipit and handed him a carrying satchel. "This has some fresh water, fruit, bread and a little meat in it. Just in case you get hungry, plus I added something extra in there. But it is incased in a box, I suggest you do not open it until you find Link. Thus tell him to not open it until he is in grave danger. Did you get all that young man?" She asked finally, Pipit nodded his head.

"Yes I did, don't open it until we find Link, then to him to not open it until he is in danger" Pipit repeated proudly, Impa smiled approvingly at his skills.

"Very good, now off with you. You all have a hard journey to face" She said, the trio nodded and walked over to the back door, Groose grabbing his sword on the way out. A blast of sunshine swept over them, as the door closed behind they took a few seconds to adjust to the new lighting. They stood in a row, Pipit on the right Groose on the left and Zelda in the middle, starring at the forest ahead of them. Zelda broke the silence, sighing happily to herself.

"Well, let's go!" She said, before heading into the forest before the two men. Pipit and Groose exchanged worried glances; Groose shook it off and followed after her. Pipit sighed at the two and adjusted his sword's strap, the last to follow the two ahead of him.

**Oooooh, what could be in the box? The world may never know… wow I totally just did a tootsie pop commercial right there. I have to say sorry for the Kikwi Elder part, my Kikwi language is a little rusty, but I powered through it! Hopefully. I kind of liked this chapter; I like how Bucha consults Pipit in some way, like a wise old man. And also like I said, there will be some GrooseXZelda stuff in here, more of that later on but for now it is just playful flirting.**

**The one thing I hate about writing this out is… the spell check (DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!). Half the names in here like Groose, Impa, Bucha, Kikwi and so on are all underlined. So when I spell check, all that shows up is the names because it has never heard of them before. I know you all are probably like 'Well add it to the dictionary'… I am lazy… I do not feel like it. So sorry if I miss a spelling on some things because sometimes I am so fed up with spell check that I don't even bother anymore.**

**On another note, I am so happy you all are liking this so far. I have gotten a lot of good comments on it, and I was so worried at first. I am still a little worried. This is my first M rated Fan Fic and I am not that much experienced in smut or anything like that (Spoiler), so please don't hate on me if I do anything wrong in the further chapters. And trust me it was very awkward when I was camping and I finished this book, because seriously, I am Lesbian so I don't bother to learn much of what part is called what in a dick. (Sadly my cousin had to explain what they are called) But I think I got it down well enough to come up with something… alright awkward moment is over. Lol**

**Anyway, thank you so much, and I hope you all are still into this as I am. Love all of you very much, and keep up the R&R.**

**P.S. Finally checked out the other chapters where I put in my Deviantart account thing, yeah like I said sometimes it just sucks like hell. Sorry about that guys, but seriously if you would ever like to see the art, just ask personally. (Can't believe I didn't notice that before) Ok I am done! Have a nice day!**


	5. Date Night

**Title: Love Lost**

**Pairing(s): PipitXLink, GhirahimXLink, Eventually GrooseXZelda, CawlinXKarane**

**Rating: M**

**Full Story Line: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. In Link's desperate hour, he finds himself in the arms of his enemy. Ghirahim also confesses that he has an undying love for Link, and this upset Pipit in a way. Now he, Karane and a few choice friends have to rescue Link before he is entranced by Ghirahim's kind ways. But what will become of Karane and Pipit?**

**Chapter 5: Date Night**

Back in the Dungeon, Ghirahim woke up in his soft nice bed. He sat up and stretched the knots out of his back, soon getting up to open the curtains to let the light in. It shined throughout the room with great brightness from the sky; Ghirahim smiled and made his way back over to the bed. His smile vanished though and he gasped, Link was not in his bed! He moved the covers aside to see nothing, he started to panic as he ran out of the room. As he went down the hall, he asked servants and guards if they had seen the Hylian anywhere. One of the guards mentioned that he had seen Link an hour earlier, heading towards the kitchen hall. Ghirahim thanked him and ran straight where he pointed him, surprising the guard that he thanked him. Once he was got to the doors of the kitchen, he burst through them with great force. Nearly scarring the cooks, as well as Link, on the other side. Link sat at the table eating, what looked like eggs, hash browns, bacon and pancakes. Ghirahim sighed in relief and walked over to the smaller male, embracing him in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave" He said, nuzzling his head in Link's blond locks.

"Why would I leave?" Link asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I-I didn't see you in the bed and panicked. I thought maybe you wanted to go home, so you left in the middle of the night without me knowing" Ghirahim defended, Link smiled and laughed at his care taker.

"Don't worry, because I'm not going anywhere" Link said, before he cupped Ghirahim's head in his hands and planted a firm kiss on his cheek. When he pulled away Ghirahim was a bright red, making Link laugh at him very amused. "How about you pull up a chair and get some breakfast? Then afterwards we can get dressed and you can give me a tour of this place. Mainly because I got lost when I was trying to find the kitchen, had to get help from one of your guards" Link confessed, laughing at his own joke. Ghirahim smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to Link. After breakfast, Ghirahim and Link set off to go change. Link was happy to find that his uniform had been washed and dried, so he was able to wear his signature clothes once again.

"We'll have to make or buy you new clothes soon; depending on how long you are staying here sir." The maid said after Link had changed, next to her Ghirahim tensed up. Link turned to the maid, his hat tossed behind his as he did with his hair shining gorgeously from the light coming at the window behind him, his hair slightly tousled from him turning around. Ghirahim blushed slightly at how the light reflected him perfectly, and to top it off with Link's beautiful bright smile.

"Yes, we should. I plan on staying here for a while, so why not?" He said happily, making Ghirahim sigh in relief. After this decision, Ghirahim set out on giving link a tour. He showed him where the kitchen was, the bathrooms, the dining room, and even a throne room. "Why do you have a throne room?" Link asked, with his eyebrow quirked slightly.

"I made it because I feel as though I rule this temple; I don't have Demis anymore so I kind of took his role in her as ruler" He explained, Link merely nodded.

"I understand" He replied, Ghirahim peered at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost lunch, do you want to eat?" Ghirahim asked, Link smiled and nodded again.

"Sure" He said simply, Ghirahim smiled and turn to one of his servants.

"Could you prepare a picnic basket for two? And meet us out by the far side of the temple, where the water is located." He asked, the servant bowed kindly.

"Yes, Lord Ghirahim" With that note said, the servant left the room to prepare the lunch. Ghirahim grabbed hold of Link's hand and led him away from the throne room, making his way to the back of the temple.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, still being dragged.

"You'll see" He stated, leading him out another door and in another room. Link gasped in awe, he knew this place from when he was traveling, but it seemed Ghirahim has changed it a great deal. He knew the room as the first locked rooms he had to enter in his journey, but when he came here before, he was met with giant spider and monsters. Now the room is cleaned out of cob webs and spiders, as well as the other monsters. The water was still raised to the edge of the walking platform, but now there are giant lily pads floating atop of the water. Link was glad it didn't change too much; there was still that beautiful blue glow illuminating from the mushrooms. Link was brought out of his daze when Ghirahim squeezed his hand, a smirk on his features as he leaned down to Link.

"Follow me" He whispered in Link's ear, the Hylian lightly blushed from the hot breathe that touched his sensitive skin. Ghirahim took Link to the end of the platform where a lily pad was, he stepped onto the same lily pad. Link stared at him, unsure of what he was planning. Ghirahim smiled and pulled Link towards him, nearly tripping him if he hadn't caught the falling boy in his arms. He set Link upright back on his feet, standing on the lily pad. When Link looked up, he noticed the position they were in. With Link's hand resting on the Demon Lord's chest, and said person's arms wrapped around his waist… Link blushed. Ghirahim chuckled at him and smiled, letting his grip on him fall. He sat down on the lily pad and patted the spot next to him, motioning for the boy to sit next to him. Link blinked a few seconds and regaining his composure, but lowered himself to sit next to Ghirahim. He was surpsied slightly when he felt one of Ghirahim's arm wrap around his waist, making Link blush once again. "I thought we could have a nice picnic on the water, is that alright?" He asked with a smirk, Link narrowed his eyes but smiled.

"Of course, I think this is really romantic" An idea popped in Link's head, it was his turn to smirk now. "Almost like a… date" He said satisfied, Ghirahim's eyes widened.

"R-Really?... Well, d-do you want it to be a date?" Ghirahim asked shyly and a little uncertain, Link smiled and chuckled at him.

"Depends, are you asking me out?" He asked with a corky smile

"Well, of course" Ghirahim said with a small sigh of relief, Link crossed his arms and looked away from him.

"Alright, I'm listening" He smirked and peered towards Ghirahim, who in return chuckled and took Link's hands in his, getting his full attention now.

"Link, Hero of the Surface and Sky, will you do me the honor of going out with me?" Ghirahim asked, as if in the most regal way possible. Link giggled at his unique way of asking him, he sighed and smiled at him.

"I would be most honored to go out with you, Lord Ghirahim" He teased; Ghirahim chuckled and smiled at the Hero. Soon enough the servant came by with a picnic basket, handing it to Ghirahim and bowing before he dismissed himself to leave the two alone. Once he left, Link looked towards Ghirahim who was taking out the numerous food items in the basket. "They really worship you don't they?" Link asked, Ghirahim sighed.

"I'm pretty much the only thing they have left, without me they really have no idea what to do. They have been controlled and demanded all their lives by Demise, and since he is gone I control them now basically. Just in a more respectful way" When he finished the explanation, Link stared at him almost astonished. "What?" He asked.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Link asked, Ghirahim snickered at the shorter male.

"Well, I was freed by Demise. I could do whatever I wanted now." Ghirahim took Link's hands in his again. "And what I wanted most, was to spend time with you, Sky Child" Link narrowed his eyes at him, making him blush. "I-I mean Link!" He smiled at him nervously while waiting for a reply, Link smirked and patted him on the head and surprising him a little.

"Good Demon Lord" Link retorted, Ghirahim rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're too good for me, now come on, let's eat!" With that, the two dove into the basket for food and started eating. Back in Faron Woods though, Zelda walked down the dirt path to the temple. The boys behind her seemed a bit out of breathe and tired, due to Zelda being so anxious. She stopped in front of the stone staircase leading to the top on either side, while a balcony with a bird statue was a few feet above her head. She smiled and started taking the first few steps up the stairs, which is until Groose stopped her.

"Wait Zelda!" He called out while running up to her. "It's too dangerous, I can't let you go up there alone" He finished; Zelda put her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, Pipit finally catching up behind Groose.

"Well if you two would hurry up, I wouldn't have to be in any danger now would I?" She stated while heading back up the stairs again, Groose being oh-so-protective of her, followed her to her side in an instant. Pipit rolled his eyes at their behavior towards each other, but followed anyway. They went to the right side and headed up yet another flight of stairs, eventually circling up to the top. Zelda smiled up at the bird statue perched at the very top of all the stairs, waiting for someone to come near it. "Good…" She started, turning to the boys. "If we ever needed to go back to Skyloft, that statue will take us there." She said while pointing to said statue, Groose and Pipit exchanged confused glances.

"Uh, Zelda?" Pipit asked. "We already knew that" He corrected, Zelda glared at him.

"I knew that, I just wanted to make it clear to the both of you" She said in a fake 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone, before walking to the other side with her head held high. Groose blushed and followed after her; Pipit sighed and shook his head while following after Groose. Zelda started climbing up the single vine leading to the entrance and swung herself to the edge, Groose stayed near just in case she ever fell. She jumped off the vine and to the edge making it to the top, Groose insisted that Pipit go next while Zelda held out an arm for him to grab once he swung close enough to the edge. Groose climbed up after him and swung himself to the ledge, both Pipit and Zelda helped him on. Once they were sure everyone got up ok, the trio turned to the dark entrance In front of them. Zelda inhaled some air and sighed, walking into the dark entrance. The two males followed afterwards and when they made it to the other side, the bright sunshine blinded them. Their eyes focused on the new surroundings, seeing a dirt path in front of them. The headed down the path, being cautious of the bee hive to their left. Pipit gasps when he spots the tiny bird eating on the ground, Link had told him they were tiny but he didn't expect them to be that tiny. The three go on in the trail, soon finding a small rope bridge leading from their side of the trail to the other, Zelda sighs. "Great, now how are we supposed to get across?" She asked the others, a hint of irritation in her voice. Pipit shrugged at his friend, but Groose had another idea. He puffed out his chest and walked forward ahead of his friends. He grabbed onto the rope with both hands and carefully jumped off of the edge, Zelda and Pipit gasped and ran to the ledge to see if their friend was alive. The two looked over the edge and sure enough Groose was alive, hanging on the rope with his hands as he slowly made his way to the other side. Zelda smiled at him. "Groose, you're a genius!" See exclaimed, Pipit chuckled and smiled next to her.

"O-Oh… I-it's just something that Link… had taught me a while back. Although he didn't do it… like this" Groose said between breathes, obviously doing this action took a lot out of a person. A minute later, Groose had made it to the other side and pulled himself up onto the ledge of the ground. He stood up straight and sighed of relief, turning around to face his friends again as he smiled. "Alright Zelda, you're next" He said, Zelda smiled and nodded. Squatting down, she grabbed hold of the rope and mimicked the action Groose had done earlier. It took her a little longer, but when she did make it to the end Groose helped her up and congratulated her. She flattened her wrinkled dress and smiled, it felt good to be on an adventure like Link did. Pipit took longer than both of them since he was carrying the supplies; he made sure none of the equipment fell out on the way. The two helped him up and congratulated him as well; they headed down a small hill next. Zelda saw a log that led up a way to the temple, but when she got close an Octorok disguised as a shrub jumped out and she screamed.

"Ahhh! What is that thing!?" She yelled, making the monster glare at her. Groose ran up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the creature. As soon as they were far enough, the monster retreated back into the ground. Pipit caught up to them and they just stood there for a moment, unsure of their next move. Pipit narrowed his eyes and walked up to it, pulling out his sword and shield to ready himself. The Octorok came back up and Pipit swung his sword, all to have the monster go back into the ground. Pipit was taken back slightly, but the monster came back up and spat a stone at the knight. In a quick haste, Pipit held up his shield and the stone reflected from the shield back to the monster, hitting it and instantly dying. Zelda laughed and hugged him.

"Great job Pipit, that was amazing!" She said happily, Pipit hugged her back.

"Thanks, I guess" He said sheepishly, still stunned from the battle. Groose chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, while Zelda made her way up the log. The two followed after and headed down some large steps, making it to the entrance of the temple.

"Look…" Groose started, he pointed to their left. "Another Bird Statue, we won't have to walk our way back to the other one to go home now" Groose stated, Zelda smiled at Groose and nodded. She turned her attention to see Pipit right in front of the staircase, in his hands her held the map they used to get here. He stared up at the opened doors leading into the temple, an unsure expression on his face as well as nervous features. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't flinch and just kept starring at the doors.

"Pipit?" She asked with concern, he inhaled a breath and sighed.

"So this is where Link is?" He asked hopefully, Zelda smiled understandingly and nodded.

"Yup…" She let him go and went a few steps up the stairs; she turned back to him and gestured towards the doors. "Your true love awaits you" She said teasingly, but softly. Groose walked up the stairs with Zelda, making their way to the opened doors. Pipit still stared at the doors for a couple of seconds, he folded up the map and placed it in his satchel, looking back up and smiling.

"Yeah… he is" He murmured to himself, before heading up the stairs to his friends.

**Coolz, chapter 5 is now done. How many chapters are left? I shall never tell you… yet. Lol. Anyway, not quite sure what to say now, I update these every day so it's not like I can tell you everything every day. So I guess I shall just talk about the chapter until I think of something.**

**For instance, I kind of like Ghirahim and Link, but not as much as I love Pipit and Link. So this chapter was like aching for me because I couldn't stop thinking about doing something with Pipit and Link, grrrr books piss me off sometimes. I also like the fact that I made Zelda so enthusiastic in this one, so anxious to go adventuring and what not! It was nice to write these three as the heroes instead of Link, because he always is the hero. He needs to be the damsel sometimes. Only reason I think of that is because Peach got her own game (Can't remember what it was called) where she saved Mario and Luigi, why can't some of Link's friends save him for a change? Eh? Eh? Never mind, hopefully you get it.**

**I want to get further in Skyward Sword, I already finished it mind you, but after I finished I found out all these cool things you could have done with your gadgets. I hate myself. The only issue about playing it over is the Silent Realms… I… Hate… the Silent realms. SO MUCH! But I really want to play it again, I also hate the imprisoned as well, pissed me off to where I wanted to just throw the effing game out the window!**

**And you know when I am writing all of this stuff down from my book, I actually hadn't finished the game when I started making this. So I had no idea that the old lady was Impa, that Fi would leave, or that the Goddess Statue would plummet to the surface. So now every time I see a mistake I have to rewrite it somehow, for example when I didn't know that Impa was the old lady, I kept calling her the elder through the entire book until towards the end I had to call her Impa. So now I am rewriting a bunch of things in here, lol!**

**Man I am tired, my fingers hurt like hell, think I will just post this… watch some anime. Maybe some Sailor Moon… Kyo Kara Maoh… or Panty and Stocking… whichever is fine with me… wow I am rambling now, I feel bad. Anyway, I all have to say for tonight, Love all of you and REALY enjoy all the comments you are giving me guys. Keep up with the R&R**

**BTW: For those of you who have followed me for my other fan fics (Mainly Paranormal Twilight) I thought it was hilarious how most of you thought I was actually dead 9Probably not but you made it sound convincing) But no, I am telling you for sure I am not dead. Fully healthy, breathing, living and what not! So don't worry. I am just taking a very long time to get new chapters up on that other fan fic, my mind is going in a blank right now. Oh well, all I have to say now. Night!**


	6. Intruders

**Title: Love Lost**

**Pairing(s): PipitXLink, GhirahimXLink, Eventually GrooseXZelda, CawlinXKarane**

**Rating: M**

**Full Story Line: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. In Link's desperate hour, he finds himself in the arms of his enemy. Ghirahim also confesses that he has an undying love for Link, and this upset Pipit in a way. Now he, Karane and a few choice friends have to rescue Link before he is entranced by Ghirahim's kind ways. But what will become of Karane and Pipit?**

**Chapter 6: Intruders**

Link was surprisingly having a good time with Ghirahim, they laughed, had fun, told some jokes as well as past memories. Little by little just trying to get to know each other better, which was all Link could ask for. He learned that Ghirahim was actually a very sweet and kind man, he said the only reason he got angry so much was because that was how Demise taught him to look at the world. He learned to control his emotions now, but he still has out bursts now and again. On the other hand, Ghirahim learned some stuff from the boy as well. He learned that Link was a shy and caring soul, and that he would never hurt a living thing unless it threatened the one's he loved. Which explained why the Hero tried so hard to destroy Ghirahim in the past, no matter how much he tried to get with Link, he was always pushed away because he was considered a threat. Well not anymore, he plans to treat Link with the best respect he can offer.

"Here Link, try this" Ghirahim insisted, as he put a drizzle of honey on an unknown piece of fruit to Link. Ghirahim place it in the smaller male's open mouth and feeding it to him, and watched as he chewed the fruit.

"Mmm~ That's really good" Link said with his mouth full, he swallowed it and continued. "What kind of fruit is that?" He asked, Ghirahim smiled.

"Do you remember those yellow-ish oddly shaped fruit always lying around under the trees, here in Faron Woods?" Ghirahim asked, Link nodded. "I collect those and add honey to them, they're pretty tasteless without the honey though" Link's eyes widened.

"Those are edible!?" He asked astonishingly, Ghirahim nodded and placed his own piece of fruit with honey in his mouth. "I thought they were just containers for items and Rupees" Link laughed.

"They are, but I removed them and they turned out to be edible" Ghirahim shrugged, Link giggled at him and ate another fruit. Ghirahim's smile disappeared as he stared at Link, finding himself unable to look away. "Link?" Ghirahim asked while still staring at the boy, Link looked up at the Demon Lord.

"Yes?" Link asked, suddenly Ghirahim's thumbs and pointer finger gripped the boy's chin, gently lifting his head to look into his eyes. He was surely surprised at first, but found that his heart beat faster as Ghirahim inched his lips closer to his own.

"Please don't move, I want to try something" Ghirahim whispered to Link with his eyes half lidded, the other could feel his breath on his lips.

"O-Okay" He whispered back, and soon found his eyes fluttering shut as their lips finally met. Ghirahim sighed through the kiss, his dream had finally come true, and how he longed to kiss the young Hylian for as long as he can remember. One kiss soon turned into two, then three, then four, each one as passionate as the next. Ghirahim stuck out his tongue and licked the other's soft lips, silently asking for entrance. Link hesitantly opened his mouth, a long snake like wet tissue slipped inside to his mouth. Stroking and playing with Link's own tongue, the two fought for dominance. But Link found himself lost in Ghirahim's trance, his expert tongue stroking making Link melt in his arms. The hand that held Link's chin gently slid down his chest and made it way to his hip, tenderly stroking him. Link moaned a little in the other's mouth, Ghirahim seemingly liking the feel of vibration down his throat. But he wanted more, so he cautiously pushed Link down onto his back. Their lips still locked to one another's, Link's arms wrapped themselves around Ghirahim's neck. While Ghirahim made himself comfortable, straddling the boys hips. His own arms wrapped around behind Link to his back, gently clenching the fabric covering the smaller male's beautiful body from him. He slid his tongue further back into Link's mouth, careful as to not choke him. Link didn't seem to mind any of the Demon Lord's tactics to him, which is until Ghirahim's hand slid its way down to Link's sensitive regions. Slowly stroking the younger one's clothed covered cock in his palm, feeling the boys breathe increase as he squirmed underneath him. Link broke the kiss for some much needed air, while Ghirahim's mouth traveled to his neck, licking and sucking various spots. "G-Ghirahim?" Link breathed "We aren't going to go that far are we? I-I don't think I am quite ready for that yet" Link asked, Ghirahim smiled understandingly again his neck.

"Of course not, not if you are not ready yet" Ghirahim promised, he was about to remove his hand from the boys cock until his hand stopped him and placed it back on there.

"No, I want you to do this part though. Stopping in the middle of it will just make matters worse for me" He begged, Ghirahim smirked and continue his actions to please the boy, until he had a brilliant idea. He reached underneath the boy's tunic and grabbed hold of the hem of his pants and underwear, pulling them both down to his ankles. Link sat up suddenly, his eyes fully aware of his surrounding now. "W-What are you doing-"

"Shhh, Sky Child" Ghirahim reassured him; he leaned in and kissed him while smiling. "I know what I'm doing" He guided Link back onto his back once again "Just relax love" said Ghirahim, he slid passed Link's erection and stared at it for a moment, Link waiting in anticipation with his eyes closed shut. Ghirahim smirked again and bent down to give the heroes hard on a good lick with his long tongue, Link gasped suddenly.

"Oh goddesses Ghirahim! Please d-don't tease me" Link begged, Ghirahim licked him a few more times before speaking.

"Getting a little anxious now aren't we?" He teased back; Link groaned and covered his eyes with his left arm. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes; he suddenly bent down and took the entire length into his mouth. Link gasped in sheer pleasure, bucking his hips to feel more of Ghirahim mouth on him but nearly choked him in the process. Ghirahim pushed his hips down with both hands, as he sucked, licked and tormented every bit of Link's throbbing member; he even lightly bit him at one point. Creating luscious cries and moans from the young hero, making himself hard as well.

"Oh yes! Oh goddesses Ghirahim yes!~" Link moaned, he grabbed a handful of his white hair and let his head fall back as he moaned more for the Demon Lord. Ghirahim did about everything he could to send the boy reeling off the edge, bobbing his head up and down his shaft, as well as sucking on the head. Which seemingly was Link's most sensitive area, Ghirahim was happy to find that out. Link soon cried out and arched his back as he felt himself cum in Ghirahim's mouth, the Demon Lord sucking up and swallowing every seed that came out of him, a couple drops falling from the sides of his mouth. He removed his mouth from the out of breathe boy while licking his lips of left overs, crawling up to be right above him. He placed more loving kisses on his neck while Link, still in a daze, tried to catch his breathe.

"Hmmm, you taste very good, and you make breathtaking noises too. Too bad that one boy won't be able to experience neither of them" Ghirahim said with a smirk, but suddenly stopped and blinked. He turned to Link who was looking to the side, with seemingly sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"No, it's ok" Link said sadly, a moment of silence came upon them.

"Do… do you still have feelings for him?" Ghirahim asked hesitantly, Link sighed and peered back at him.

"I don't know, I think I still do… but at the same time, I like you as well" Tears started to well up in Link's ocean blue eyes. "It's just one big mess of emotions that I don't understand" Ghirahim wrapped his arms around the other in a hug, while Link buried his face in his shoulder and cried. "I don't know what to do" He whispered, Ghirahim narrowed his eyes.

"Do what your heart tells you, Sky Child. Then you will know" Ghirahim said, Link nodded and calmed down a bit. "Just remember that I will always love you, no matter the outcome" Link was about to say something, until he heard the door start to creek open. Link gasped and pulled up his pants with the help of Ghirahim, as well as wiping away his tears before anyone could see. One of Ghirahim servants came up and asked to speak with him, which he obliged. A few minutes later he came back over to Link, his face filled with distress. "Um, Link? Do you mind going up to my room for a while? Some things came up that I need to attend to" Ghirahim asked, Link stood up on the lily pad and walked onto the ground in front of him.

"Sure, is everything ok?" Link asked, the taller male sighed a little frustrated.

"Yeah, just need to take care of things at the moment. I'll be up later though" He promised, Link nodded and made his way to the door, but not before planting a kiss on Ghirahim's lips.

"See you in a few" He said before walking off, leaving Ghirahim to smile at him as he left. When Link was leaving to Ghirahim's room, he couldn't stop thinking of his feelings. Sure he liked Ghirahim now, but will that ever last? He's always liked Pipit, even from the beginning; he just never had the courage to say anything. And now that he is with Karane, he doesn't know what to think now. He just wanted to lie down and take a nap for a while, yes that sounded very nice at the moment. Once he made it to the room, he planned on changing into fitting pajamas, but stopped in his thoughts. He turned to his right from the side of the bed, where a large red drape hung on the wall randomly. He turned to it and walked over, as if some strange force was telling him to go there. He pushed aside the drapes to reveal a door he hasn't seen, but this one had the Skyloftian symbol on it. He touched the door and was surprised to see it suddenly vanished; it was familiar in some ways to Link. He peered around left and right and all around to make sure no one saw him, as he headed inside the darkness in front of him. The door reappeared behind him. He was met with a blazing sunlight from the outside when he made it through, something me missed so dearly right now. He remembers this place as the first dungeon where Zelda purified herself. He slowly walked up and stared into the sunlight, then out of nowhere beams of light swirled around him, blinding him in the process. When he got his vision back, he could see he was no longer in his hero's clothes. Instead he was in clothes that were very similar to Zelda purifying ones. Only instead of a dress, it was a long sleeved shirt and loose fitting pants that stopped just under his knees. He also wore sandals that were similar to Zelda's, and his head was clear of any trace of hats. He wasn't too shocked, for was what he thought Zelda had to go through. But he was still confused, none the less. He walked down the stone path leading to the goddess statue on the other side, also where the first triforce lies. When he made it to the end, he heard a woman's voice call out to him.

"Relax, young hero" The disembodied voice said "Take a moment, and think for a while" Link thought through this for a second, just staring at the water. He sat down and removed his sandals, dipping his feet into the water. Relaxing was just what he was going to do.

Back in the first Dungeon, Pipit, Zelda and Groose had already encountered some hardships of their own. When they entered through the doors, they headed down a hall to their right, also being clear of another bird statue. Already being they were met with a few Deku Baba's, giant spiders on their webs and several bats. Zelda was not too fond of the spiders, and Groose tried to keep his cool so that he could protect Zelda. But it seemed as though Pipit was the true hero in their adventure, he reminded himself that he was too determined to get to Link then be afraid of some ugly creatures. When he defeated the last Deku Baba, the three climbed up into a square hole in the wall, leading them to the beginning of where they needed to be. Groose jumped down first, and was nice enough to help his two friends as they jumped down as well. When they were accounted for, they approached slowly and cautiously. In front of them slithered a three headed monster, Pipit recognized it as Link had called it a Staldra. Pipit unsheathed his sword and stood in a fighting stance, slowly walking towards the creature.

"Pipit, be careful" Zelda warned him, but he just nodded understandingly, never taking his eyes off the staldra. When the monster finally noticed him, their eyes turned red and screeched loudly at Pipit. He held out his shield in case it tried to attack, that is until he noticed all three heads were aligned. He took the opportunity and slash horizontally at it, all three heads smashed at once and it fell to its death, vanishing in a purple dust cloud in front of Pipit. Zelda smiled and ran over to hug him, congratulating him on his victory.

"How did you know how to kill that thing?" Groose asked while walking up to the two, Pipit shrugged and smirked.

"Link taught me" He said slyly, while Groose just chuckled at him. They didn't notice Zelda walked up to the center of the room, looking around in confusion.

"Hey guys?" She called, the two men walked up to her. "There are three doors, how do we know which one Link is in?" She asked, Groose looked around to see she was right. One of the doors had to lead them to their friend, somehow.

"Well, how about this? There are three doors, and three of us. Let's each pick a door, and see what's inside. If the room is empty, we come back here and report it. And if one of us hasn't come back, that means they have found something, so the two that came out go through the door that the person hasn't come out of yet." Groose finished his explanation with a triumphant smile, surprising Pipit a little as to how the red head came up with that. Zelda giggled at Pipit's confused expression, amused at him.

"I think that's a great idea Groose" Zelda exclaimed, Groose blushed a little from his crush's approval.

"Ok then," Pipit started, coming out of his daze finally. "If we are picking doors…" Pipit looked at each one for a moment, as if something in his mind was telling him the path, he said. "I choose the one straight ahead" Pipit decided, also pointing to his destination, Zelda smiled.

"I choose the left door" She said, also pointing to her door.

"Then that leaves the right door for me" Groose nodded, he pulled out his own sword he kept with him just in case, and handed it to Zelda. "Here Zel, take this. You don't have a weapon, and I am strong enough to where I don't need it" Groose handed her the sword and she took it, she smiled at him.

"Thanks Groose, that's really sweet of you. Just remember to take care of yourself as well" Zelda warned him, Groose chuckled and nodded in response.

"Hey! Are you two going or what?" Pipit called out to them, they turned to see that the knight was already at his door and smirking at the other two. Zelda blushed and sped walked over to her door, while Groose went to his. They each bid each other good luck, and entered into their doors.  
In Zelda's door when she entered, she first sees a small staircase to her right. A spider web sits at the top, blocking her path any further. She pulls out Groose's sword and slashes at it, the same way she saw Pipit do. When most of it is cleared away, she walks across the stone bridge to the other side. She spotted no monsters, which she was grateful for. Looking down in the water surrounding the bridge, she smiled to herself. She was honestly having fun doing all this adventuring stuff; Link must have had fun doing this. She was too busy thinking to notice another spider web ahead of her, thus getting tangled up in the sticky strings. She gasped and fell backwards on her butt, trying desperately to get herself untangled. And again, was very thankful there weren't any monsters.

"Ugh, so gross" She muttered to herself, okay so maybe Link didn't have THAT much fun on his journey. And with one last tug, the web came loose and she was freed. She stood up and dusted herself off, regaining her composure once again. She sighed and relaxed from the mini heart attack she just had, and walked on with her head held high. At the end of the bridge, there was another small staircase leading up to another door. She curiously went up the stairs and to the door, pulling it up and over her head and entering the next room, which turned out to be a disappointment. She happened to be on a balcony, of the same room she was in before she entered her door. She sighed leaned on her elbow on the ledge of the balcony, blowing away some hair in front of her face. "Well, nothing in my room" She muttered to herself.

In Groose's room, he wasn't having much luck either. When he entered his room, he had to defeat a giant spider almost as soon as he walked in. Unfortunately since he didn't have his sword, he had to improvise and use his fists. As soon as he cleared all the webs, he took in all of his courage and flipped the spider onto its back. He swung his fist down onto the spider's weak point, instantly killing it. When the spider vanished, he noticed some purple slime on his fist. Making a disgusted face, he noticed that the small staircase in front of him led up to a broken half bridge surrounded by water. He walked over and dipped his hands in the cool liquid, cleaning as much of the goo off as possible. He wiped his hand on his pants to dry them off, after all the goo was off. He looked ahead to see that the bridge only went half way, on the other side of the room lurked a staldra. But since Groose couldn't get to it, and because he didn't have his sword, he left it be. Figuring that Link had already finished this side of the room, Groose sighed. Fighting that spider turned out to be a waste of time, and since it was a dead end, Groose turned back and left the room. He didn't see Zelda nor Pipit when he came out, a little worried for Zelda's case.

"GROOSE!" Something yelled at him, making him jump a little. He looked to his left to see Zelda waving at him from a balcony, a little strange he might add. With haste, he ran over to the front of the entrance and looked up at her.

"Zelda? How in Skyloft did you manage to get up there?" Groose asked, a bit curious.

"The room I was in, it lead me in a circle and brought me back here" She said with her arms crossed, Groose chuckled. "Hey, do you think if I jump from here, you can catch me?" She asked, putting her hands on the rail to get ready, but Groose's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Uh… O-Ok, sure" He said hesitantly, he held out his arms ready to catch her. Zelda smiled an climbed over the railing, her back faced Groose. She looked over her shoulder at the red head, taking a deep breathe.

"Alright, are you ready?" She called out to him, Groose nodded with a face of determination.

"Ready!" He called back; Zelda nodded and turned her head to look straight ahead of her. She shut her eyes in anticipation, and let herself fall backwards, just praying that Groose would catch her. But with all this thinking she realized she was no longer falling, instead she opened her eyes to see Groose smiling down at her. She sighed in relief; she was safe and sound in Groose's arms. Wait… she suddenly blushed and saw that she was still in his arms. Groose saw this and gently placed her on the ground again, laughing nervously for his actions. He smiled apologetically at her, hoping he did not make her uncomfortable, but she smiled at him reassuringly. An awkward silence came upon them for a while, not really sure what to say or do at this moment, but then Zelda realized something.

"Wait, where's Pipit?" She asked, while looking up at Groose worriedly. He looked over at the door Pipit went into, just hoping he was ok if he has been gone this long.

But in Pipit's case, he was anything but ok. Already after entering the door, he had to fight off a staldra, a Deku Baba, a giant spider and several bats. And that was just entering the room! Next, he ignored the door straight ahead of him. Finding it too suspicious that there was a stone dome in the middle of the room. Pipit circled around the dome to its right, searching for anymore doors. Having to fight off another staldra, and seeing that one door was guarded by Deku Baba's. He was just about to quit and go back, until he saw an open passage way a few feet behind the dome. He curiously walked over to it, also having to walk up some stairs. Across the room, he saw the biggest double doors he has ever seen. Stuck in awe, he almost tripped and fell into a black abyss In front of him. He released a sigh of relief, and noticed another single rope bridge going from his side of the room to the other. Building up what's left of his courage, he grabbed onto the rope and started his way to the other side. Similar to what he and his friends did in Faron Woods. He made it across after what seemed like forever to him, grabbing onto the ledge and hoisting himself up. He stood proudly, and a little out of breathe, before walking up to the two doors. He stared at it for a few moments, something seemed as though it was calling out for him to enter. Hesitantly, he reached out to push on the doors to see if it would open. But when he placed one hand on it, both doors suddenly opened before him in a pull motion. The force that was telling him to go forward was becoming stronger now, with each step he took going inside. When he was out of range with the doors, they closed themselves behind him, surprising him just a little. The room he was in looked as though it were fit for a king, everything in the room adorned in red, white and yellow colors. The colors reminded him of a certain person, maybe a certain Demon Lord. Realization struck Pipit, right in the forehead. He was in Ghirahim bedroom. A shiver of disgust went down Pipit's spine, he didn't enjoy the room one bit. He wondered if Link ever felt uncomfortable in here.

"Link!" Pipit whispered to himself, now remembering the task at hand. He looked around to see if he could spot his crush anywhere, or if he could even call him a crush. He set out searching in as many different places he could think of, the closet, the bed, he even checked under furniture. But has yet to find him, that is until that unknown force came back to him. He turned his head straight ahead from where the doors were, a half opened drape covered another door. Their skyloftian symbol glowing on the front of it. He quickly walked up to the door, pulling the drapes aside all the way. It was just one door; it had no door knob of any kind. So thinking it might be like the doors in the dungeon where you have to lift it, he goes to grab for it. All to have it disappear completely, opening up a passageway for him. Now instead of a force, he can hear a voice quietly say to him.

"Come in, young hero" It doesn't surprise Pipit as much as all the other stuff that had happened, but he walks into the next room. He sees nothing but darkness at first, and the door behind his reappears. But as he walks further on, he is engulfed in a bright light, a light that can only be seen when you are outside. Pipit had to admit, this place was very beautiful. He walks up the stairs in front of him and looks around, simply breathtaking. He is surrounded by trees, small birds, water leading to two small waterfalls on each side of him, and up ahead lay a statue of their beloved Goddess. He couldn't stop looking around, and admitting the beautiful structures around him. But he noticed something odd, what seemed to be a pair of lonesome sandals at the end of the stone platforms. He looked around again, and was utterly stunned. There to his left was a figure standing next to one of the waterfalls, holding a small ball of light with wings, most likely a fairy. Pipit gasped and looked at the figure more, beautiful dirty blonde hair, a slight figure, and ocean blue eyes. Yup, that was Link. Suddenly Pipit's eyes started to fill up with tears, he stepped into the water and started walking towards the oblivious Link. Not even caring that his shoes were getting soaked. When he was only a few feet away from Link, he took in a breathe.

"L-Link?" Pipit asked hesitantly, his voice uneven in disbelief for his friend. The figure turned around and stared wide eyes at Pipit, while the fairy perched on his hands floated away. All Link could do was just stare at his crush for a while, not believing his own eyes as well.

"Pipit, wha-"He was suddenly cut off by Pipit coming at him at full speed, trapping him in a tight embrace while lifting the smaller boy and spinning him around. Tears streamed down Pipit's face, just happy to see his best friend again. After a few minutes, he placed him back in the water. His arms wrapped around his waist, not letting go of the hug any time soon, while Link's were around his neck. Link was still surprised to see Pipit, but he was just happy to be able to hug him again. When Link pulled away, he saw the tears that adorned Pipit's cheeks. He smiled warmly and wiped away the tears with him thumb, but yet the tears kept coming back. Link laid his head on Pipit's chest, the other's embrace tightened around him, afraid to let him go. "Why are you here?... And how did you find me?" Link whispered to him, his head snuggling more into his chest. Pipit took a few moments to answer, his voice still a little shaky.

"Impa told us to come here, to find you. I came because…" He stopped and pulled away from Link to look into his eyes. "Because I was worried for you, worried for your health and worried I might never see you again. Link when that guy took you away I could not breathe right, I was kept up all night with thought of you. Thoughts of how he might hurt you in some way, I knew I had to save you from him. And seeing you in one piece in front of me…" Pipit smiled down at him. "I could not be more happier in my entire life" Link blushed and smiled at Pipit, but realizing how close the two were together, he let go of the embrace and stepped back. Pipit stared at him oddly, and a little confused. He smiled and sighed at Link, seeing him so flustered was just too damn adorable. He walked up to the shy Hylian and took one of his hands in his, causing Link to blush another shade of red. "You know, me and Karane broke up" Pipit said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone, Link's eyes widened.

"What!? Why?" He asked in shock, Pipit chuckled.

"Because I wanted to try something new, I wanted to date someone I am not used to dating" Pipit said with a smile, Link raised an eyebrow at him and not fully understanding what the other was trying to tell him. Pipit chuckled at him and moved some strands of hair out of Link's face, as he leaned in close to the younger boy. Their lips are mere inches from each other's; Link noticed that his hearbeat increased dramatically with his presence. Something Ghirahim wasn't able to do to him. Pipit held both his hands and lead Link over to the Goddess Statue, getting onto the last stepping stone directly in front of the statue. Pipit wrapped his arms around Link's waist and smiled warmly at the boy, Link placed his hands on Pipit's chest still looking adorably confused as ever. Pipit inched himself closer to Link once again, whispering the words that made Link shiver. "I want to date _you,_ Link" He whispered, closing the gap between him and Link. The heroes eyes widened in surprise as his lips were pressed against the others, sending a spine chilling shiver down his back. He was just too astonished that his crush had finally given him a chance, the chance he thought that he would never get. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in bliss as he closed his eyes, while wrapping his arms around the others neck. This kiss had gotten more heated now, Pipit licking Link's lips asking for entrance. Link obliged with haste and parted his lips, letting Pipit's tongue slide into his own mouth. Link didn't even bother to fight for dominance this time, he liked the feeling of being an Uke. One of Pipit's hands found its way to the back of Link's head, raking his fingers through his golden locks. The action caused an erotic moan out of Link, vibrating into Pipit's mouth and down his throat. This urged Pipit on, raising the boy by his waist as the other's legs wrapped themselves around Pipit's. He carried the boy as he went on his knees and laid the boy down on his back, all the while never breaking their kiss. Pipit hands slid up Link's white shirt a little and stroke his hips, Link bucked a little against his touches. They broke their kiss for oxygen as a thin strip of saliva dripped between them; they just stared at each other for a moment both of them out of breathe.

"You know…" Link started, a blush adorned his cheeks brightly. "T-This is odd to say to you, but since we are confessing things right now, I feel as though I should tell you" Link said, he still didn't look at Pipit though.

"What is it?" Pipit asked, he grasped onto the Hylian's chin and turned his head to look at him, Link took a deep breathe.

"Well, to put it plainly, I am still a virgin. And the reason because of it is… that I hoped one day, I would be able to do it with you" He said finally, Pipit stared down at him in shock; his face blushed in a bright red. Link blushed and realized it was a really awkward thing to say, covering his face with his hands. "I-I'm sorry, just ignore what I said. I was stupid for bringing it up" Link uttered behind his hands, Pipit smiled at him, it was cute how shy Link was. He removed his hands from his face, a cute scared look on him as he stared back at Pipit. Pipit tenderly pinned the hero's wrists above his head, giving him a slow and loving kiss.

"Link, I think that is the most precious thing I have ever heard" Pipit said with a warm smile, Link blushed again but smiled shyly up at him. All they did was stare into each other's eyes for a while, drowning in the love they were sending to one another. Pipit's eyes widened when he remembered his mission, he got up and pulled on Link's hands for him to stand. "Come on we need to go" Pipit said, he motioned for link to grab his sandals. Link, though confused, picked up his sandals and followed Pipit.

"What? Why? Is something wrong here?" He asked, Pipit stopped at the second stepping stone and turned to Link.

"I came here to recue you, and that is exactly what I am going to do." He said with a triumphant smile.

"No, you're not" A voice said behind them, they turned to see Ghirahim's glaring eyes stare back at them a few feet away. His arms were crossed, and his look was directed towards Pipit that could possible kill him. Pipit drew his sword and stood in a fighting stance in front of Link, trying to protect him. As Ghirahim drew closer, Pipit took out the small box that Impa gave to him, and handed it to Link behind him.

"Take this Link, Impa wanted me to give it to you, but don't open it until you are in danger. Got it?" HE whispered to Link, said person carefully took the box from him and nodded. Ghirahim was but a foot away from the two now, stopping in his tracks to stare down Pipit.

"I told you, don't go looking for us. It was one simple demand that apparently you knights can't follow, it's as if you have shields in your ears to fight off anything you don't want to hear." Ghirahim said angrily, Pipit smirked.

"Only the nagging words you throw at us we can block off" Pipit remarked, Link snickered behind him. Ghirahim chuckled at his pun to him.

"Clever, very clever. But one more clever joke coming from your mouth, and you will end up like your red headed pompadour friend and the Spirit Maiden" Ghirahim burst out in laughter. "Now isn't that funny?" He said sarcastically, Pipit gasped.

"What? What did you do to them?" Pipit asked in disbelief, Link was very confused now.

"Pipit, who is he talking about?" Link asked, Pipit sighed.

"I didn't come alone, Groose and Zelda came to help as well" He replied, still in his fighting stance.

"And don't worry; they aren't in any rela danger. Just locked up in a very uncomfortable dungeon, chained up to one another" He said with a smirk, Link gasped and Pipit glared at him. Ghirahim glared back at him, he had enough of the boy. He snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in front of him, hhe grabbed it and stood tall in front of him. "Enough play time fool, let us fight to the death for the Sky Child and get this over with" With that, he kneeled in a fighting stance and used his powers to teleport to Pipit and knock him into the water. Pipit was caught off guard while Link moved to the side in astonishment, the two fought and he heard non-stop sword clashes between the two. Link didn't really know what to do, he hadn't a sword, his friends are in a dungeon and if he tried to escape, Ghirahim would use his powers to lock him inside. He turned back to the fight; Pipit was having some troubles dodging Ghirahim exploding spikes being thrown at him. Link sighed and stared at his hands, where he held the box Pipit gave him. His mind was going in all sort of direction, and the worst part, he didn't know what man to choose. Ghirahim was sweet how he wanted to please him all the time, giving him pleasure and acceptance. But then there was Pipit, the man he has been in love with as long as he can remember. He was surely in danger with his emotions now, and that's all the excuse he needed. He grabbed onto the lid of the box and pulled, a light started to shine from inside of it as it opened. A familiar bell sound flowed to his ears, his vision cleared up and he saw none other than the most sane person he needed right now.

"Master, how I am overjoyed to be reunited with you again" Fi said, she bowed in front of him and Link smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too, Fi" He said.

**Holly shit, this one took forever. I am soo tired, it is the middle of the night, I have been working on this all day… actually that is a lie. Half the day my mom was using the computer to pay bills, as well as looking for a new job. Her job right now really sucks, she comes home crying every day about how the employees and bosses tease her and say she is a horrible worker. If she was a horrible worker, she wouldn't have graduated in the medical field at her age right now. So yeah, that is partially why I am late on this chapter today. Hopefully I can get a chapter up tomorrow, but since it is already tomorrow, not so sure anymore. (Heh torture)**

**Also, eh? Eh? Did it surprise any of you that Fi was in the box? I hope it did. And if any of you knew already, tell me in the comments on how you figured it out. I would like to know so that way if I make anything like this again, I will know to make it more challenging. I also LOVED writing the scene with Pipit and Link, how I love them so much, it felt good to write them getting together in this chapter.**

**This chapter is obviously for M rated now, even though I think I sucked at the part with Ghirahim giving a blow job to Link. Seriously, I love yaoi and all, but I am a lesbian I don't care about the parts of a dick… but I still love to write about it. So hopefully I at least did this part right. Also if you would like to see how Link's outfit changed in this chapter, on my DeviantART page you can find this version and another version (Which is in another chapter spoiler alert) of the outfit, if it helps with seeing how it looks.**

**To weeks, two weeks until my B-Day party, I am so excited to get my gaming and anime girl side of me let loose in China Town! Lol. My mom is hiding things from me; I always hate it when she does that. And get this, she has this huge gigantic box that she won't let me see, and she made me carry it to grandmas because it was too heavy for her to hide it on her own. At the time I didn't know it was for me until afterwards, I was so angry at myself for not looking inside. GRRRR!**

**Oddly enough when I was writing this chapter, I listened to two songs that are probably embedded into my head now forever. The first half of the chapter I listened to Vocaloid Len sing Nuko LenLen, then in the second half I listened to Fly Away from the soundtrack of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt… I know… I has weird selections.**

**Oh my Goddess I am tired, I need to stop now. Again sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did it successfully. Keep up with the R&R (I am loving how many good comments I am getting on this) Love all of you, night~**


	7. My Dear Past

**Title: Love Lost**

**Pairing(s): PipitXLink, GhirahimXLink, Eventually GrooseXZelda, CawlinXKarane**

**Rating: M**

**Full Story Line: Link has had a crush on Pipit for as long as he can remember, and now he feels as though he is ready to tell his friend his true feelings towards him. That is until he finds out the heartbreaking truth; Pipit has an attraction to a certain red-headed knight by the name of Karane. In Link's desperate hour, he finds himself in the arms of his enemy. Ghirahim also confesses that he has an undying love for Link, and this upset Pipit in a way. Now he, Karane and a few choice friends have to rescue Link before he is entranced by Ghirahim's kind ways. But what will become of Karane and Pipit?**

**Chapter 7: My Dear Past**

"I've heard your calls of sorrow Master, and I am ready to help in any way I can" Fi said, Link smiled at her for she was his closest friend, besides Zelda, that he had at the moment. Sure she was assigned by the goddess to help him out, but he felt as though he could talk to her about anything. Link nodded and held out his hand, motioning for her to turn into her true form. As if she read his mind, most likely, she performed a front flip and transformed into his trusty Master Sword before his eyes. He grabbed the hilt of the sword with a smile, happy that he had his prized possession in his hands again. He turned his head towards the Demon and Knight that were still fighting for him; he rolled his eyes thinking it was sort of pathetic that they were still doing this. It seems as though Pipit could handle Ghirahim better then he thought, he even saw him land a couple blows on the demon. Link growled and shook his head; he had enough of their crap now. He stepped down from the stone pedestal he was on, landing in the shallow water below. He lifted the Master Sword to the sky and pointing it towards the sun, creating a Skyward Strike and bringing the blade down with tremendous force. A bright light flashed and ran off of the blade and towards the two men while uprising the water to splash, the light hit the wall and passed in between the two swordsmen. Pipit and Ghirahim looked back at the angered look on Link, a surprised expression on their features. Silence came upon them for some while now, none of them saying anything to one another. Link closed his eyes and sighed, he was starting to get a headache now.

"Do you both really think fighting each other, to the death; will solve anything for you two?" He asked while placing his hands on his hips to wait for an answer, Pipit visibly blushed through his freckles. He didn't mean to upset Link in any way; he just wanted to prove a point is all. Ghirahim on the other hand had a look of shame, but turned his head to the side to hide it. Finding that the water covers his boots were way more interesting then looking at the Hylian.

"I-I'm sorry Link, I acted like a child in front of you and I shouldn't have done that." Pipit said in shame, hanging his head slightly. Next to him, Ghirahim glared at the knight and wasn't going to let him off that easily. He walked over to Link and held the hand that wasn't gripping the sword, bending down and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

"And I, my love, am also deeply sorry. I should have stopped and thought of my actions, for you" He said with a sinister smile, Pipit growled and Link looked unamused. Pipit stomped over to Ghirahim and shoved him off of Link.

"Oh please, you are obviously using that sly trick of yours to lore Link back into your arms. I have never seen a bigger butt kisser then you, and that's saying something!" Pipit exclaimed, Ghirahim starred down at him with a smirk graced on his lips.

"Better to be a butt kisser then a suck up like yourself" Ghirahim fought back, Pipit narrowed his eyes at him.

"I could kill you right now, with no regrets" He said through his clenched teeth, , Ghirahim glared at him.

"Then why don't you try…" He stopped and smirked, giving the hem of Pipit's tunic a flip upwards. "Mr. Yellow Skirt" This aggravated Pipit, resulting in him lunging at the Demon Lord with his sword. Ghirahim caught the sword between his fingers and shoved it back towards Pipit, bringing out his own sword as well and starting up another fight between the two. Link, on the other hand, sighed and growled. His plan went nowhere, and now the two were fighting yet again. He was out of options now; a flash of light overtook his vision as Fi jumped out of the Master Sword.

"Master, I sense you are in distress again" Fi asked, Link sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Fi, I am" He replied, Fi floated closer to him.

"Please Master, let me enlighten you with a message sent from the Goddess herself to you" Fi explained, she stood back and into a dancers position. Link smiled and nodded, he always loved seeing her dance.

"_My dear Hero of the Sky, the very soul I chose to protect the surface as well as the land above the clouds. I cannot even begin to say how much I fathom the fact of my chosen hero in so much stress and grief, just over two men who treat you with the up most kindness. I understand that me accepting your preference so easily is a bit shocking, we all imagined you would end up with Zelda. But I can see now that both of your interests are different, and I am alright with that. Although the reason I am sending you this message is not to tell you about your preference, I am here to aid you in the right path. For this occasion only, I will send you some place where it will all make sense. I will send you to a sanctuary to unwind and revisit your thoughts. Don't worry my young one, I have full faith you will make the right decision .I will see you very soon, my hero" _Fi stopped her danceritual and stood in front of Link, said teen just stood there confused.

"Umm, Fi? I don't really understand-"Link was cut off when Fi circled her arms in a hoop in a ballet position, she closed her eyes and Link waited to see what would happen.

"Hero of the Sky, for your heroic deeds to help Hyrule and the land above, the goddess presents you with a gift in exchange." She said; when she opened her eyes a bright light engulfed around Link. He was paralyzed as the light sunk into his own eyes, he gasped at the pain it caused. Finally the light faded from Fi into Link while she regained her composure, Link dropped his Master Sword and started falling backwards. Everything seemed in slow motion when Pipit caught a glance of his crush falling; Ghirahim also glanced back and gasped at Link. Pipit left the fight between he and Ghirahim and ran to aid Link, luckily catching him in his arms on time. Ghirahim followed after and kneeled next to them, Links eyes were half lidded but showed no emotion. He had no pupils and the whites of his eyes were gone, all that was left was a shining blue light admitting from both eyes. Pipit shook Link, yelling his name and trying to wake him up.

"Link! Link, come on wake up! Are you ok? Link, answer me!" Pipit yelled; Ghirahim also aided him, trying to shake him awake.

"What's wrong with him? How did this happen?" Ghirahim demanded, but no answer came to him.

"I need to get him to Impa" Pipit said, about to pick him up but the other didn't allow it.

"You? I don't think so pal" He said, trying to grab the fallen hero. The two actually fought for a few moments about who would save Link, ridiculous really. A shadow suddenly loomed over them, they looked up to see Groose and Zelda glaring down at them.

"Sorry boys, but we are taking over from here" Zelda said, Groose bent down and lifted Link into his arms and away from Pipit. They turned around and started walking towards the doors, Zelda stopped and yelled over her shoulder. "You guys can come, but if you start fighting again, we are making you stay behind." She said as they left, the other two sighed and walked to the door after them. Wondering how Link passed out like that.

The Blond hero came to a few seconds later, he blinked a couple times to focus on his new surroundings/ He could tell he wasn't in the shrine any longer, instead he was in front of their beloved Goddess statue, as her tall form looked over the land. Link looked behind him to see the door that would usually lead him into Skyloft was locked up, preventing him from leaving. Sure it shocked him that he was in a different area, but what really startled him was the vibe. No doubt about it, he was in a silent realm. But there were no guardians anywhere trying to track him down, and he obviously didn't need to get any tears this time. He reached up a hand to scratch his head, but found his fingers raking through his now long flowing hair. He gasped and pulled some clumps of hair to look at and see the truth; his hair was now just passed his shoulders to his mid back. He also noticed his outfit had changed slight as well, as a lace see through long sleeved cloak over his outfit he was last in in the shrine. He was so confused about the situation that he didn't even notice someone had walked up to him from out of the statue; they stop right in front of him. Link saw a pair of feet stop in his view, he looked up and gasped again. A woman stared down at him with a smile on her features, but the strange thing was is that she looked exactly like the Goddess herself. Link looked back at the giant statue behind her, then back at the woman again.

"Uhh…" Link started while straightening his posture, his hands now pulling on his hair nervously.

"Hello my Chosen Hero" She answered to the confused teen, his eyes widened at her.

"Your, chosen hero?" Link asked, the woman smiled brightly and nodded. "Does that mean… you are the Goddess?" She nodded once again, Link was so astonished by the events that he had no words to speak now.

"I have heard your cries for help in your choice of love, so I decided to help you out" She said with that smile still plastered on her face, Link raised an eyebrow. She held out her hand to Link, motioning for him to take it, which he hesitantly complied. She led Link over to the entrance of the statue, never taking away her hand.

"So why did my hair grow this long?" Link asked suddenly, she laughed as they descended the stairs.

"When you came back in time, in your mind, time sped up a little. Thus making your hair grow longer" She explained, Link nodded when they came to the bottom of the stairs. Where once lay his trustworthy sword, now was a room filled with screens aligned against both walls. Link's mouth widened in awe at the sight of these shining screens, each of them showing a moving picture. The Goddess chuckled at Link's surprised expression, she watched as he walked forward to the middle of the room. The screens surrounded him, as he glanced at each one. He noticed something familiar about each one of them, something he knew very well. Ah, that's it! The screens to his right showed a variety of memories, some when he was a child and some of his teenage years. But each of those memories contained someone else alongside him, Pipit. He glanced to his left and saw the same results; the only difference was that the memories had him and Ghirahim in them instead.

"These are your memories; if you haven't figured it out yet" The great Goddess spoke with a small smile, Link nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I-I can see that" He turned around to speak to her "But why?" He asked, she sighed and walked over to him, lifting her hand to rest on his cheek. He didn't falter at her touch, it almost felt as though a mother was comforting her child.

"Love is never an easy thing, child. It is complicated and even scary at times, when you are unsure of your feelings. And I can tell that is the case with you, this room will give you help with your distress." She let her hand fall to her side again, as she turned around to leave. "I'll let you look around for a while" She turned her head to look back at him. "And take as long as you need" She smiled and left the room, leaving Link alone with his memories.

Outside of Links mind, Groose place Links body in his own bed. When he collapsed back at the shrine, they took him back to the sacred grounds for him to rest. Zelda instructed Pipit and Ghirahim to stay clear of Link until he woke up, she was told by Fi and Impa of the Goddesses plan to help Link, her and Groose were on board in order to assist their friend. Groose slipped the covers up to Links shoulders, also placing a cold wet clothe on his forehead. He looked slightly flushed to Zelda, instructing Groose to try and cool him down a little. When he was finished he left the room and shut the door behind him, walking into the main room to meet up with the others. Impa had set out some tea for everyone; he sat himself down on a cushion, completing the circle of people in their conversation.

"How's Link?" Pipit asked worriedly.

"I was going to ask that" Ghirahim butted in.

"Well you didn't" Pipit spat back through his clenched teeth, Groose sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's doing fine, he's a little flushed but I am cooling him off as much as I can" Groose finished, Pipit nodded but the fear never left his eyes, Ghirahim sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"Now all we have to do is to wait for him to awaken" Impa said, staring down at her tea.

"How long will that be, Impa?" Zelda asked, she sat between her and Groose, but when Groose sat down she instantly grabbed his hand and held it.

"It's hard to say, child. The Goddess has taken Link's subconscious and has put him in this trance to speak with him personally, she could have used you or Fi as a translator but she had mentioned something of a gift to help Link with his problems" Impa explained, she glanced at the two boys involved in this when she mentioned the word "Problems".

"What's that?" Ghirahim asked, Impa shook her head slowly.

"I cannot mention the gift to any of you, the gift is for someone who is in dire need of help or if the Goddess willing gives the gift to them herself" She said, Groose nodded understandingly.

"But Link will wake up, right?" Zelda asked, Impa chuckled at the girl and circled her cup around, watching as the tea swerved along with it.

"You should know this stuff by now, Zelda. After all, you are the Goddesses descendant." Impa started with a smile, Zelda blushed in embarrassment while Groose smiled and squeezed her hand. "And to answer your question young one, yes. When the time is right and Link has made his decision, then he will wake up" Zelda sighed and nodded, understanding the situation. Now all they had to do was wait, but they worried for just how long they had to.

Link spend some time pending on which side to start on, he decided on looking at the memories with Pipit in them first. As he walked by each screening, he couldn't help but stop and smile at each of them. About almost all his memories including the knight was in there, he felt the need to look at each and every one of them to re-live it all again. Some included little time where had they fun with each other, hanging out at the Bazaar, playing with Zelda and Fledge or even pulling some pranks on Groose and his crew. One memory caught his attention though, a memory he cherished dearly. It was the day he and Pipit had first met, and what a day that was.

**Flash Back:**

Link was ten years old when he officially entered the academy; he had lived with Zelda and her father the year before hand. Since he was an orphan, headmaster Gaepora took him in as his own. He had told Link that there was something special about him, ever since he had found the young boy in a basket at the Goddess Statue when he was only a mere infant, just about a year later after Zelda was born did he find him. Of course Gaepora wanted a boy, and after Zelda's mother died after child birth, Zelda was his pride and joy. But after finding Link it made his life more complete than it already was, but since Zelda was older than Link she enrolled in the academy before him. Unfortunately Zelda had classes and was unable to help or show Link around, they also had separate classes and weren't able to see each other until lunch.

Right away it was horrible for Link. He did not understand where to go, and for an odd reason a boy with bright red hair that stood up straight in the air kept glaring at him whenever he would pass by. Link sighed and glanced down at his schedule, sure there were only like three rooms to go to for class, but the first day was always hard. Especially if you have never seen the place before, until now. Luckily his room was on the same floor as his first class, which he guessed was in the library. Freshmen were allowed to have an hour to check out there dorms and unpack a little before classes, which Link was grateful for. He started to head to his dorm until a hand grabbed his arm roughly and stopped him, he looked up and was met with piercing yellow eyes… that glared at him. Of course it had to be the boy with tall flaming red hair, who intently smirked down at poor Link.

"Hey, where do you think _you're _going puny?" He asked rather rudely, behind him two other boys, one tall and one pretty short, laughed at him. The one that was shorter had blue hair, while the taller one had blond hair. Link looked back at the boy with red hair.

"Ummm… just on my way to my dorm" He replied, the boy scoffed at him.

"I know who you are, you're that boy that always hangs around Zelda" He said with realization, Link looked on questioningly and a little dumbstruck. Before Link knew what was happening, she was suddenly shoved forcefully backwards and nearly falling on the way. He caught his footing and stood normally again but a bit in shock, the redhead smirked and the two behind him laughed again.

"What did you do that for?" Link asked timidly, the other frowned and shoved Link again, this time making the poor child plummet onto his butt on the hard tiled floor. It hurt slightly to say the least. The redhead stood over Link and gave an evil chuckle, the shortest of the boys gave him a glass of water. A moment later, that water ended up being poured on top of Link's head. Said person gasped in surprise, he didn't mind that is was water, it was the fact that it was freezing cold and had ice cubes in it. He had never been more humiliated in his life, his eyes started filling up with salty tears as he tried to sniff them away, while the bullies just stood there and laughed at him.

"Look! He's gonna cry!" The short what exclaimed, seeming to laugh even harder.

"_STOP!" _yelled a sudden new voice; the boys looked behind them to see another boy who was obviously older than Link. He glared at the three. "Groose, Cawlin and Stritch. Stop bullying this poor boy or I will have to report you to Headmaster, now!" He said sternly with his fists on his hips and leaning forward at them slightly, the boy named Groose just scoffed again.

"Ah come on Pipit! We were just welcoming the new fresh meat!" He laughed; Link gasped and stared in horror at his comment. Pipit sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at the lower classmen. He was a grade higher the Groose, Zelda, Cawlin and Stritch and making all of them of the same grade.

"Don't call him that, Groose. Just last year all of you were freshmen's yourselves, and no one ever bullied you. So why do you have to do it to him? He hasn't done anything to you" Pipit asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned forward slightly. Groose glared intently at him, growling in frustration, but he turned back to Link.

"You got lucky this time boy, but trust me on this. If you ever make a move on my Zelda… there will be pain involved" Groose said darkly while pointing a finger toward him, Link looked on in confusion and didn't understand exactly what he meant by all that. Groose turned back to Pipit. "Come on boys, Pipit-the-buzz-kill wants us to leave" He smirked and started towards the stares, his two henchmen followed after him. Once the three were out of sight, Pipit ran into action. He walked over to Link and held out a hand to help him up, Link accepted and was hoisted to his feet. The chill of the air combined with the ice cold water making him shiver a little.

"Sorry about that, are you ok?" He asked quietly to the shaken freshmen, Link let out a breathe he had no idea he was holding and nodded. Pipit smiled reassuringly, but glanced up and down the small boy and noticed he was soaked. "How about we get you cleaned up?" Pipit asked while still holding his hand, Link blushed.

"O…Okay…" He simply said, Pipit chuckled at him.

"What's your name?" He asked timidly.

"Link… My name is Link" Pipit smiled widely for he liked the sound of that name strangely, it fit the boy very well.

"Well Link, my name is Pipit and it is a pleasure to meet you" He shook the hand he was already holding, the two laughed and let go of each other. Link smiled shyly and glanced up at the taller boy.

"Thank you, for everything" He said, Pipit chuckled.

"It was not an issue at all, I couldn't just stand there and let them do that to you" Pipit explained, Link smiled warmly at him. "Well, let's head to your dorm so you can dry off and get some new clothes" He held out his arm to the smaller boy "Shall we?" He asked, Link chuckled and linked arms with the upper classmen and nodded. They headed towards Link's dorm, with a new found friendship.

**End Flash Back:**

Link smiled and touched the frame of the screening, how he loved that memory so much. Between Zelda and Pipit saving him from Groose numerous times, Link always felt more safe and secure around the much older teen. He walked down some more framed and saw another one that caught his eyes; it was the day he develop feelings for Pipit.

It had actually been a year later, when Link was eleven years old. He remembers walking down the halls of the academy for lunch time, eagerly ready to eat some pumpkin soup. When he was half way there he saw Pipit walking towards him, a smile on his face as they walked closer. Sadly they did not see Groose and his lousy crew off to the side. They noticed him though, after he stuck out his foot in front of Pipit and tripped him. Sure the situation could have gone worse, that is if Pipit hadn't tripped and fallen on top of Link, his legs straddling his hips and for a moment their lips brushed against one another. Link blushed madly but Groose and his gang didn't notice, thank the Goddess for that, they just laughed and walked away. Pipit must have not noticed either; he just got up and said sorry after he had helped Link onto his shaky feet.

Link placed his fingers on his lips and smiled, remembering clearly of his almost first kiss. His lips formed into a straight line when he glanced at Ghirahim's memory wall, making his way over to it slowly. Not much of a show, there weren't very many memories. Most of them were of the Demon Lord teasing, toying and playing with Link throughout the Dungeons of his adventure to save Zelda. He laughed as he walked along the wall, how Ghirahim would shamely flirt and get with him made him laugh. The memory where Ghirahim stuck out his snake like tongue towards him still creeper him out to this day though. At the end of the wall happened to be a memory from not too long ago, or more like hours ago. The screen showed him and Ghirahim on the lily pad, while Ghirahim proceeded to suck on the heroes cock. Link blushed madly and averted his eyes, walking to the middle of the room instead. Now was the time to think, he looked to his left at Ghirahim.

"Do I want someone who make me laugh and gives me pleasure?" Than he glanced at Pipit "Or do I want the one I have loved for years, someone who makes me feel safe and secure?" He stared down at his feet, contemplating for what felt like a life time to him. He sniffled and small sniffle as a tear ran down his cheek, he smiled suddenly. "I know who I want" He whispered, a bright light engulfed him and his surroundings and he passed out into darkness.

**Okay, it is the middle of the night and I am extremely tired so I will try and make this as short as I can… which will probably be a lie.**

**To start off, I am SOOO sorry. I realize I am really late and I seriously, seriously am in love with you people that were actually patient and waited for the next chapter. Most of you probably think I am some bitch right now that ignores all of your comments, but I don't. I see them EVERY single day practically, and it makes me smile and makes my day when I see them. So I love all of you for that.**

**Second, believe it or not, I have been EXTREMELY busy. After the last chapter, a lot of things outside of the internet started plummeting. For example:**

**My mother lost her job**

**Me and her went into a deep depression**

**Was very very VERY depressed after that for personal reason I will not say on here**

**I got into a new fandom**

**Started (Insert thing here that I cannot say ) school (Don't ask)**

**Started a new RP blog**

**Yada yada yada**

**Just a lot of things went on, and some of those are still going on at the moment. I am trying my hardest to type this book up, but I am not much of a typer lately. I have been writing fan fics nonstop of Parapines… yes… my new fandom is Parapines and I love it dearly. I even recently cosplayed Dipper Pines, lol. (Cosplay update: I will be making my Princess Zelda from Twilight Princess cosplay after the holidays, very much excited!)  
So please, if you all have that one piece in your heart to love me still. Be patient a little longer, I am working on it as much as I can.**

**And for those of you who were following 'Injuries to the Body and Heart'… sorry, no one adopted the story so I deleted it just this afternoon. It is gone now and unless someone took down the plot lines and wrote up their own shit, it is out of my hands now. So no more bugging me about it please, it gets me pissed off and frustrated. Also part of the reason why I didn't go one here for a while because I kept getting the same people sending me the same message, so blame them if you want I am pretty pissed at them right now so like I would care.**

**Anyway, I am really tired. So I shall hit the hay. I love all of you so much and am glad some of you still talk to me.**

**Luigi-Lover**

**(P.S. If anyone wants to know, my RP blog is xxmidnaxx on Tumblr, it is an ask blog so don't be afraid to ask her/me anything)**


End file.
